Dark Angel: 452 or Max
by hphotshot
Summary: At the end of "And Jesus Bought a Casserole", or favorite X-5 is captured. Not fullfiling the mission she gets shot in the middle of her chest, she went down. Zack, Syl, Krit, Logan, and Lydecker escaped, while she didn't. This is her story...
1. Too Muchrevisedandbetaed

**HELLO MY DEAR READERS, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC CALLED DARK ANGEL: 452 OR MAX, IF ANYONE HAS A BETTER NAME PLEASE TELL ME SO. ADDITIONAL INFORMATION WILL BE ADDED AT ANY TIME. SO I SUGGEST YOU READ THIS IN CASE OF ANY NEW INFORMATIN THAT HAS BEEN ADDED TO MY STORY.**

**NEW INFO: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED, AND BETAED.**

**FOR FULL INFORMATION ON THE X-5'S GO TO x52599 ON THE FF WEBSITE. I ALSO HAVE A YAHOO GROUP WITH PICS OF ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE USED SO FAR. **

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS AN ORIGANAL STORY BASED ON JAMES CAMERON'S DARK ANGEL AND. THE CHARACTERS MAX, ALEC, ANDALL THE OTHERS FROM THE TELEVISION SERIES ARE HIS PROPERTY. OTHER CHARACTERS ARE TAKEN FROM FAYTH'S STORY MOVING AHEAD HER SERIES WHICH IS AN ORIGINAL STORY BASED ON JAMES CAMERONS'S DARK ANGEL. ANT OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT FROM EITHER OF THOSE STORIES ARE MINE. INCLUDING X-7 824.**

**SUMMARY: ATTHE END OF "_AND JESUS BOUGHT A CASSEROLE_" OUR FAVORITE SHE-RO _X5- 452_ OR ALSO KNOWN AS _MAX_ IS CAPTURED. NOT COMPLETEING THE MISSION, THE D.N.A. LAB IS STILL INTACT, AND SHE GETS SHOTS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHEST. ZACK, SYL, KRIT, LOGAN, AND LYDECKER** **ESCAPED. SHE DIDN'T, THIS IS HER STORY...**

**Chapter 1: 452 or Max**

Cold...pain...memories.

* * *

The younger girl looked down at her, and her eyes softened. 

"Mommy, mommy, I'm so sorry, what have I done?"

A darked haired man walked towards the young girl, and looked down at both of them.

"X52- 452, return to your unit."

The younger Max looked back up at the man, saluted him, and

then walked off.

* * *

A guard stood at the entrance to the hospital. All he heard were voices. Something about an 09er'. 

**INSIDE THE HOSPITAL**

"Don't you think I know that, Renfro? She is one of my kids, and no problems will arise. Or else."

_'Good thing that I have her wrapped around my finger, or she would tell the committee.__ 452, I will have you all safe and sound soon. Be strong...do not forget."_

* * *

Black...shadows...faces...voices...

As Max started to awaken, pain filled every inch of her body. She noticed where she wasand felt the cold steel against her back. She realised that she wasn't alone, that there were other people in the room, and not a voice that she remembered. She opened her senses and was rewarded withher old life back to haunt her.

_'Manticore, I am at damn Manticore. How the hell did I get captured? Yeah I remember now. The clone. But she was a clone of me. I have to get to her. Save her. Save them all. Wonder how long I've been asleep?_'

Unbeknowst to her another womon was in the room. She was of average height and had a evil sense about her.

"Hello, 452, I am Director Renfro. You are back at Manticore."

"Max, my name is Max."

_'Looks like a class A bitch. Wonder how long til I can escape?__ I'd __better do it fast_. _I hope they got out alright._'

Renfro looked away from Max, a glare settling on her face. She started to give directions to the doctor in a low whisper, but due to transgenic feline hearing Max caught what was being said, and planned.

"Take her to psy-ops and reindoctrination, soon she will be back in the program." Said Renfro

The doctor nodded his head, while unstrapping the young transgenic. He led her to the door, where she was grabbed roughly by two male guards. Still thinking about her escape, she made a run for it. She punched one of them, breaking his nose, while the other one got a knee to the stomach. Once the guards were taken down she blurred out of sight.

However, within a few seconds, she once again visited the darkness that was her mind. Her older sister stood to the side of her, fist still out.

"Not again, baby sister. Not this time."

"Good job, 734."

"Thank you ma'am, I wanted her to stay this time."

As Brin walked away, her younger sibling was dragged in the opposite direction. An hour later she was hooked up to psy-ops, and was woken violently. She was taken through torture, and was taken through hell.

_'I will not be broken so easily_.'

Reindoctrination was not an easy process, as Max proved to them. Two months had gone by, and the director was getting irrited. 452,was tucked into a very small space, crouched down, and didn't have enough room to move, let alone stand or sit.

"State your designation."

"My name is Max."

"State your designation."

"Kiss my transgenic ass."

She pressed the same button and the space got smaller.

"How long can a transgenic last without food or water?" She asked the doctor.

"About five days." He answered.

"Come get me in nine."

_'Damn_ it_, how much longer will they keep up with this? I will not break.' _

STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP.

'_No, not again. Stop the marching, stop the marching. Think about something else. Zack, Syl, Krit, Johndy, Jace. Must protect them.'_

Without her knowing the door was unlocked and swung open.

"Well, 452, have you decided to come back to us?"

"Go to hell, bitch."

"Doctor, hook her up to the hypo-pump, see if this can get her back to thinking properly."

The doctor opened the door, and put the transgenic on a leather chair.

"This is more like it," said 452.

"Don't get comfortable." said Renfro.

The doctor stuck some plugs into her body. This machine made the water pressure in her body rise, until it started to leak out of her body, causing spasms of pain. **(This was in the move bullet proof monk)**

"452, state your designation."

"What the hell do you think it is?"

"Okay doctor, put it up to ten notches. I'll be back in three weeks."

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

"State your designation."

"My name is Max, bitch."

"Take it up five more notches."

The doctor pressed a button, and her mouth opened in pain.

_'That's it, break damn it break. We need you back with us.'_

Then as suddenly as her mouth opened, it closed ever so slowly, while a fierce look of determinationset in her eyes.

"Get Lydecker on the phone."

'_No matter what they do to me I will never break.'_

She looked around, although it caused another spasm of pain to break through.

'_I wonder where that bitch went. Maybe she gave up.' _

* * *

Renfro walked out of the room and into her office. Lydecker was quickly on the phone.

"Haven't broken her yet? Harder then you thought isn't it."

"Quite, when are you going to be back? Have you gained the trust of them again?"

"Of course I have. I am not the Colonel for nothing. I still have some control of the idiots who are the 09ers'. I am taking control of the Seattle Facility. You will be directly under me. Order of the committee."

"Fine. But we need her back in the program, you know that. She is the only X-5 out of the X-series without any junk D.N.A. She has to be re-trained, and she has missed out on ten years of training."

"Not to worry, I will be there by tomorrow morning. She is a fast learner. Give her three months of training with me, and she will be on edge with the best fighter. How many notches do you have her on right now?"

"Fifeteen."

"Take her up to thirty-five. She is one of the special X-5's I told you about. Only that specific team could stand up to a lot of pain. After that get PSY- 489, and she will deal with 452. By the end of the day she should be broken."

"Understood."

She quickly hung up the phone and went back down to where the 09er was.

"This is your last chance, state your designation."

"My name is Max, you ugly pug."

The older woman shook her head then spoke with the doctor, and watched as the volume of pain was increased. 452s backarched more and more. But yet she still resisted. She turned back to her subordinate and started dishing out orders.

"766, go get me PSY- 489. Then return to your unit."

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am," She saluted and left.

The girl turned and left. Less than ten minutes later 489 came in.

"PSYOP- 489, reporting for duty, ma'am."

"This is a rogue 09er. She is struggling with the reindoctrination process. Lydecker told me to bring you in on this. Do not disappoint me."

She turned and left.

_'Another 09er. There have__ been two others. How many more will be captured?__. Here__ it goes.'_

The older girl went over to the 09er and started to speak to her. 452 started to scream and thrashed around on the chair. Two hours later, Renfro made another appearance.

"How are things going?" She said, noticing 452 standing at attention.

"Go ahead, ma'am." Said 489.

"State your designation."

"X5- 452 ma'am!" she shouted with no fear in her voice.

"Very good. Where are you 452?"

"Home, Manticore, in psy-ops ma'am. I was not following orders."

"What are you?"

"A soldier, ma'am, the best soldier."

"Where have you been?"

"Seattle, Washington, ma'am."

"Good, now report to solitary for three weeks. You are dismissed."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am, Director Renfro ma'am!" she shouted once again, and marched out of the office.

"Come in 494."

A young man with blond hair, who looked exactly like Ben walked in.

"452, will be going into your unit in three weeks. Report any problems you have with her. She has just gotten out of psy-ops."

"Permission to speak, ma'am."

"Permission granted."

"Why is she going into a unit, when she just got out of psy-ops? Shouldn't she be kept under supervision in a private cell?."

"She has been kept at thirty-five notches. And before going into a new unit, she will be in solitary confinement. Is there a problem with that 494?"

"No ma'am." He replied, refocusing his eyes on the wall.

"I will call for you when it is ready."

He saluted and walked out the door.

* * *

Three weeks had passed fairly quickly for the confined X5. The door opened and a male stood in front of her.

_'I know him from somewhere,' she thought, 'but where?'_


	2. Kickin Assrevised

**HELLO MY DEAR READERS, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC CALLED _DARK ANGEL: 452 OR MAX_, IF ANYONE HAS A BETTER NAME PLEASE TELL ME. ADDITIONAL INFORMATION WILL BE ADDED AT ANY TIME. SO I SUGGEST YOU READ THIS IN CASE OF ANY NEW INFORMATIN THAT HAS BEEN ADDED TO MY STORY.**

**NEW INFO: FOR FULL INFORMATION ON THE X-5'S GO TO x52599 ON THE FF WEBSITE. I ALSO HAVE A YAHOO GROUP WITH PICS OF ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE USED SO FAR. **

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DARK ANGEL, IF I DID THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN A THIRD SEASON.**

**SUMMARY: ATTHE END OF "_AND JESUS BOUGHT A CASSEROLE_" OUR FAVORITE SHE-RO _X5- 452_ OR ALSO KNOWN AS MAX IS CAPTURED. NOT COMPLETEING THE MISSION, THE D.N.A. LAB IS STILL INTACT, AND SHE GETS SHOTS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHEST. ZACK, SYL, KRIT, LOGAN, AND LYDECKER ESCAPED. SHE DIDN'T, THIS IS HER STORY...**

**CHAPTER: 2**

Day after day went by, but to the confined transgenic, it seemed like a lifetime. Thoughts swarmed withinher mind, not giving her a moments peace. Her training from when she was a child, bombarded her consciousness. But some events that should have been there were not. Instead a brick wall stood there, keeping those thoughts from her.

'_I never want to go back to psy-ops again. I wonder what I did to get put there in the first place? Why did I fight so hard? I was at thirty-five notches, must have done something really stupid. Anyway, now that I am out I will not be doing that again. I have my orders, and will do my best. I am a soldier, the best soldier. I am a soldier, the best soldier. I am a soldier, the best soldier.' _She kept repeating this over and over, as if it was a mantra, forced into her mind.

She was soon snapped out of her thoughts when the darkened door opened. A man stood there. Blond hair and blue eyes. Chizled features that seemed familiar to her somehow.

_'I know him from somewhere, but where?'_

She did not have time to process this information very succefully as the new man had started to speak.

"ATTENTION!"

She quickly stood up, her legs snapped together, face blank, with her eyes facing toward the wall.

"So," said said the male who seemed to be her new C.O.,"you are the 09er. I am your Commanding Officer, 494. Do you understand."

"Sir, yes, sir!" She shouted.

'_Wow, psy-ops sure did a number on her. Of course she deserved it, damn 09er. How the hell am I supposed to be her C.O. damn just look at her...I can't show any weakness though, I sure as hell can't go easy on her. Time for a little test,"_ he thought, while a smirk appeared on his face.

"State your designation."

_'She is so going to mess this up, then I will have to report her. Then she won't be my responsibility anymore. Sure that means more psy-ops for her, but she does deserve it...doesn't she?'_

"Sir, X5- 452, sir!"

He frowned, with annoyance.

"452, you have been back at Manticore for five months and a week. You put up a hell of a fight, though. Come with me, 452. Your going to meet your new unit."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

'_Damn, can she be annoying. I guess Manticore can do anything, better not piss them off anytime soon.'_

"Just call me 494."

"Sir, yes, sir. I will call you by your designation. X5- 494 Commanding Officer, sir."

He huft.

They walked out of the cafeteria and into a long hallway. Blue paint was painted onto the walls, and the floor had water splashed allover it. There were two X6's arguing. One was holding a broom whilethe other one had his fist raised. The male stopped to seperate them. But they couln't hear him over their voices. 452, walked in front of 494.

"What do you think your..." started 494, but he never got to finish.

That was all he got out as 452, stood to the side of the two soldiers fighting. She grabbed on of them by the shirt with both hands, and lifted him up, til he was an inch from her face.

"Your superior just spoke to you. I suggest you listen. You have abandened your assignment. By leaving this floor wet, you are disrespecting authority, not only that but someone could have a dangerous accident. Like a trainer, or Director Renfro. You don't want that to happen do you? But maybe that was your plan."

She looked over at her C.O. and said...

"I think this should be reported, X5- 494 Commanding Officer, Sir."

"No, t-t-thats fine," he said a little started at her attitude, "put him down and we will continue."

The two X6's, now really scared by 452, quickly got back to work. As they started walking again, 494, would not stop staring at her.

"Permission to speak, sir."

"Permission granted, 452."

"Why did you not report them. They were disobeying protocal. They should learn that is not a thing they should do, unless they want a visit to psy-ops."

"And what about you?" he asked, "You get back here, after running away. And yougive them a lecture on protocal."

"Sir, why would I want to run away from Manticore."

He kept walking, in stunned silence.

'_Psy-ops, really had gotten her good. She has no memory of her escape. How can she not remember? How dare she? All of us were put through because of her. She will regret it. We have ten years of training on her, she will learn her place.'_

"We are here, 452."

She walked in, behind him.

A tall looking girl, with dark brown hair, and bright green eyes ran up to him when she saw the C.O. walk in. This proved to be a mistake, as 452 was standing behind him. She saw the offending girl running toward him, so she flipped over his head in front of him, landing and preforming a back side kick to the offending girl, in the stomach. She then dropped to the floor, kicking out her leg, sweeping her feet, and succefully tripping her, and had her foot to her neck, in a matter of seconds. It took a few moments for 494, to relize what had happened. His eyes darkened, and he yelled..."

"452! What is the meaning of this. I should have you reported!"

"Sir, she was trying to attack you, sir."

His face took on a astonished look, then he put his face in his hands.

_'She is so going to be a pain in the ass.'_

"452, I would like you to meet your Second in Command, X5- 511."

At that, 452 eyes glazed over, moved her foot from her neck and snapped to attention, and yelled out...

"Ma'am, X5- 452, ma'am."

The S.I.C. looked over at 494, for confermation.

"Your bunk is over ther, 452, you are dismissed." Said 494.

"Yes sir, X5- 494 Commanding Officer, sir!" She shouted.

She saluted them both then walked over to her bunk.

The unit looked at her, then back at there C.O and S.I.C., wondering what to do. There superior officers, went over to a corner to talk. The new X5 **(452)**made her way, to her bunk, and sat down looking at the opposite wall. On the other side of the room, the two X5's were talking about her.

"Whats, wrong with her, 494."

"She was in psy-ops."

"Well so have I, and I have never been that bad."

"She is a 09er. She fought psy-ops."

"But 734, was never that bad, and she was a 09er."

"True, but 452 was on thirty-five notches."

"Damn. Well who is she going to be working with then?"

"I have no idea. I say lets put her on the obstacle course first, and see how bad she is. We do have ten more years of training on her, so she might be a bit sloppy."

"Yeah, your probably right. Lets get going, training starts again in fifeteen minutes.

**FOR PICTURES OF ALL OF THE SPECIAL OPS GO TO MY GROUP. IT HAS PICS OF EVERYBODY THAT I HAVE MENTIONED SO FAR AS WELL AS SPECIAL OP. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY IF ANYONE OUT THERE HAS ANYTHING THAT THEY THINK THAT I SHOULD ADD PLEASE TELL ME OR SEND ME THE PIECE OF WRITING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE ENTERED IN MY STORY AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT. AND REMEMBER TO ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW.**

**REVIEWS: CORA: Thanks for the review, and I do not plan on dropping this story anytime. As to how long she lasted in psy-ops, she is max, and the most wonderful person in the world. It is to bad that she got broken though.**

**ACB: Thanks for the review. Unfortunaly, at this point in the story she is gone. Don't worry though, she will be back. But before that a lot of training she will be put through. PSY- 489, is in the same unit as Mia was. She got into her mind, and gave her a real mind rape.**

**Black Rose9: Thanks for the review. I actually thought of daddy Lydecker doing the reindoctrination, but it didn't fit in with the story. But he did have a big part in it. There is going to be a ship in it. Either 494/or 599 it is up to the readers.**

**IF ANYBODY HAVE ANY IDEAS, OR WRITING THAT THEY WHAT ME TO ADD TELL ME, AND I WILL PROBABLY ADD IT.**


	3. Surprise and Morerevised

**HELLO MY DEAR READERS, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC CALLED DARK ANGEL: 452 OR MAX, IF ANYONE HAS A BETTER NAME PLEASE TELL ME. ADDITIONAL INFORMATION WILL BE ADDED AT ANY TIME. SO I SUGGEST YOU READ THIS IN CASE OF ANY NEW INFORMATIN THAT HAS BEEN ADDED TO MY STORY.**

**NEW INFO: ****THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DARK ANGEL, IF I DID THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN A THIRD SEASON.**

**SUMMARY: ATTHE END OF "AND JESUS BOUGHT A CASSEROLE" OUR FAVORITE SHE-RO _X5- 452_ OR ALSO KNOWN AS MAX IS CAPTURED. NOT COMPLETEING THE MISSION, THE D.N.A. LAB IS STILL INTACT, AND SHE GETS SHOTS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHEST. ZACK, SYL, KRIT, LOGAN, AND LYDECKER ESCAPED. SHE DIDN'T, THIS IS HER STORY...**

**CHAPTER: 3**

'_So this is my new unit. Looks okay...I guess. Seems as if the Second in Command has no respect for protocal. She needs to be reported. I need to keep low for right now though. Keeping a low profile has nothing to do with doing my best. I am so glad that I decided to take all of those courses, and training classes. I think that they are really going to help out. Good thing that I am no normal X5. I need to be the best, so I can get higher up in status. I am a soldier, the best soldier. I am a soldier, the best soldier.'_

She stole a glance at 494 and 511, to see them still talking. As soon as the officers had finished discussng what was to be done with the rogue 09er, X5- 511, called out to the unit.

"Okay guys. We will be working with Trainer McDonald today, for eight hours. Then we will go to the obstacle course, and finally sparing. Lights out out 22:00."

As soon as she was done talking the cell door opened, and they marched out to the courtyard. 452 eyes faced foward, while some memeries tried to force their way back into her mind.

As soon as they were outside they did their warm-ups. Then onto basic fighting and advanced. 452, tired soon enough, and learned some things that she had apparently forgotten. Soon enough they were done with their eight hour training period, and went over to the obstacle course.

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

"452, front and center."

The young transgenic blurred foward, and stopped as she was about to run into him.

"Sir, yes, sir, X5- 494 Commanding Officer, sir!" She shouted.

He shook his head at how he had yet to get her to stop calling him that.

"452, you will do obstacle course 4, as fast as you can."

"Sir, yes, sir X5-494..."

"That is enough, 452, just go do it." He said annoyed.

"Sir, yes, sir!" She shouted.

_'This is going to be so easy.'_ He thought. _'We should all get a good laugh at this.'_

As she went over to the obstacle assigned to her. She started the run, jumping up onto the big wooden block, instead of going inside, and climbing it. She then swung on the rope, letting go in mid-air, doing a flip and landing in a crouch. She did more flips, landed in swamps, defeated her eniemes in record time. Her feats amazed her C.O. and S.I.C., as well as the rest of the unit. She was done in record time. She ran back over to her unit.

"Obstacle 4, completed, sir!"

"Good, rest of you, go do obstacle 6."

"452, over here."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"About time you did something quickly.Fourty minutes and ten seconds. I wonder if it was just a fluke. Anyway...just wait until the rest of the unit is done, then we will go do some sparring."

With that said, he ran along with his unit. Not more than eighty minutes later, did the Second in Command come up. She walked up to her new unit mate.

"452." She said.

The young girl, whose eyes were glazed over, quickly stood at attention, eyes blank and void of emotion, facing forward.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

"You listen to me, you little bitch. I have been in this unit a long ass time. I'll be damned if you think you can show me up. Special Ops are recruiting, and the Directer is looking. During sparring, me and you will have another round, and you will lose again. Is that clear, 452."

_'Damn is she annoying. And she is braking protocal, she is in so much trouble. But I guess I can only obey right now. Until I get to a Director that is.'_

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

"Good, I don't care how you do with the others, but with me you will fall, you are dismissed."

452, saluted her and walked away, sat down, looking at the wall. The rest of the unit soon finished. And started to walk toward the sparring area, leaving 452 there. They were gone a few minutes before, another member of the unit noticed her absence.

"Hey, 494. Where's the 09er."

"Damn, you mind going to get her. Psy-ops really got her bad."

"No problem, man. I'll see you at the sparring arena."

He walked away from his unit to go find the rogue 09er. He found her sitting down, on the cement, staring at the wall. He decided to have a little bit of fun with her. He walked up slowly and yelled..."

"BOO."

This one simple word did not have any fear related reaction. But she did grab his hand, which was in her face, waving up and down, flipping him over her, him landing against the wall then falling on his back. She jumped onto his chest. Fist in his face.

"Hey relax sugah pie, it's just me," he said, while moving his eye brows up and down in a suggestive manner,"494, told me to come get you. We're heading over to the sparring area. But we could stay here if you like. I have no objection to this position."

"It is agains't protocal to have any relations with any transgentic, at any time. I will have to report you. We are late, lets continue."

He slowly nodded, trying to process what she just said,while she got off of him and walked away. He followed her and met her with the rest of the unit.

"Okay, guys. We will be doing sparring today. First on the list is X5- 510 and X5- 452."

The both went onto the mat, and started dancing around each other.

"Hey, 452, scared that I'll hurt you. Don't worry, it won't hurt...much." He taunted at her.

He through a punch to her face. She grabbed his fist, threw it to the side and kicked him in the stomach. Then punched him in the nose. He again, tried for her, with a sweep kick. However, he failed agan, when she used her feline legs, and jumped over him, kicking him on his head. He looked confused for a second. Then with a final move. She blurred to the other side of him, jumping legs first to his head. Her legs opened, caught his neck and threw him across the room. **(This is what happened to max in freak nation) **He was out cold, and she had not broken a sweat. The match was over. She had won.

_'Damn that was easy. They really should learn not tounderestamate me.'_

"Sir, X5- 510 is unable to finish the match, sir."

"Good job, 452."

He noticed some one new coming to his unit.

"Trainer on board."

Everybody in the unit legs snapped together at attention. Once he was near enough, he spared no-one.

"I am no trainer. I am Colonel Lydecker. X5-452, front and center." He said in a even, deadly tone.

She blurred forward, faster than she had before,and was about to run into him when she stopped. The unit gave a sigh. With a saluted she gave him a greeting.

"Sir, X5- 332960073452, reporting for duty, sir!" She shouted, her eyes held some fear in them along with a little bit of danger.

494, noticed that her eyes, were blank. And that she was frighted of the man. But not the same, as when she interacted with him. Her back was straighter, and her voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"Nice to have you home, 452. Report, how are things within the unit."

"Sir, I would never presume leave home, without a cleared mission assignment, sir! The unit is poorly run, sir."

The unit gasped and snarled at 452.

"How so, 452."

"They do not call each other by their assigned designations, but rather use slang. Fighting seems to be common, as well as disrespect for protocal. X5- 344 has already made it clear that he wants sexual relations with me, sir. Also, sir, the Commanding Officer has noticed disrespect towards Dirctor Renfro and has not reported it. The Second in Command has ordered a fight between us again, and I am ordered to lose as aaways, sir."

"Is that so 452? That explains why you have been held back then. That will be taken care of.Well, time to see what you are made of. X5- 511 and X5- 452, you will be fighting against each other.452, disregard your Second in Commands orders, go all out."

**FOR PICTURES OF ALL OF THE SPECIAL OPS GO TO MY GROUP. IT HAS PICS OF EVERYBODY THAT I HAVE MENTIONED SO FAR AS WELL AS SPECIAL OP. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY IF ANYONE OUT THERE HAS ANYTHING THAT THEY THINK THAT I SHOULD ADD PLEASE TELL ME OR SEND ME THE PIECE OF WRITING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE ENTERED IN MY STORY AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT. AND REMEMBER TO ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW.**

**REVIEWS:**

**CORA: **Thanks for the review. Zack is going to be in this story, as well as some of the others. For full info on some of the X5's go to x52599 it has some info. She doesn't remember anything right now, but she will.

**AND THANK YOU TO SHYGIRL1, IVY, MIDNIGHT-STARR1.**

**IF ANYBODY HAVE ANY IDEAS, OR WRITING THAT THEY WHAT ME TO ADD TELL ME, AND I WILL PROBABLY ADD IT. **


	4. SIC : new or oldrevised

**HELLO MY DEAR READERS, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC CALLED DARK ANGEL: 452 OR MAX, IF ANYONE HAS A BETTER NAME PLEASE TELL ME. IN THIS STORY LYDECKER IS STILL IN CHARGE OF MANTICORE, BUT IS AWAY AT THE MOMENT, HE WILL RETURN THOUGH. ADDITIONAL INFORMATION WILL BE ADDED AT ANY TIME. SO I SUGGEST YOU READ THIS IN CASE OF ANY NEW INFORMATIN THAT HAS BEEN ADDED TO MY STORY.**

**NEW INFO: ****FOR FULL INFORMATION ON THE X-5'S GO TO x52599 ON THE FF WEBSITE. AS A YOUNG CHILD, FOR SURVIVAL, MAX TO A NUMBER OF MARTIAL ARTS CLASSES. MORE INFO WILL BE ADDED.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DARK ANGEL, IF I DID THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN A THIRD SEASON.**

**SUMMARY: ATTHE END OF "AND JESUS BOUGHT A CASSEROLE" OUR FAVORITE SHE-RO _X5- 452_ OR ALSO KNOWN AS MAX IS CAPTURED. NOT COMPLETEING THE MISSION, THE D.N.A. LAB IS STILL INTACT, AND SHE GETS SHOTS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHEST. ZACK, SYL, KRIT, LOGAN, AND LYDECKER ESCAPED. SHE DIDN'T, THIS IS HER STORY...**

**CHAPTER: 4**

'_I can't believe it. I just can't. The same D.N.A. in her is in me. If that doesn't make her my mom, I don't know what does. They say that we are just soldiers, that we have no family,that we are expendable, but I know now that I am better than that. I AM HER CHILD. I will find her...one day.'_

* * *

"Sir, Second in Command 511 orders are discontinued, sir!" Shouted 452.

"I'll have no problem with this trash, Sir."

"We will see about that, 511."

452, stepped into the ring and 511 meeting her in the middle.

"Your going down, you piece of shit." She said to her quietly.

"Lei bie bou mou." **(Sorry just finished watching Charilies Angeles Full Throttle, it means "Bring it on bitch)**

This seemed to anger the S.I.C. even more then she was.

"Go to hell, you reject."

452 nodded at her but stayed quiet. They circled each other for a few seconds. 452 noticed that 511's legs muscles were flexing. This was indication that the fight was about to begin.

_'Giving her moves away, and starting the fight with a kick, not good. She is sogoing down.'_

511 tried to kick her her in her side, near the ribcage, using a blur technique, that they learned after the 09' escape. But 452, blocked and kept hold of her leg, and aimed a quick punch to her inner thigh. While still holding on to her leg, she swung the leg while her body followed down onto the mat.

Once the fallen X5, stood back up again, she pounced again at 452. This time aiming for her stomach. 452 jumped to the side, and kicked out to the side, ramming her lower leg into 511s stomach. Then knocked her on the side of her head. Grabbing one of 511s arms she swung her around kicking in the stomach once again. Doubling over, giving 452 the chance to do a back-kick into her face. She was down on the ground. Face up.

"Did I say to stop, soldier."

"Sir, no, sir."

"Then continue."

"Understood, sir."

She put her hands on her body and preformed a cart-wheel over her S.I.C. pulling her up, tucking her legs under her body pushed her into the air, and kicked her on the decend. She fell to the ground, her body limp. 452 finally aimed a fist to the face, and broke her nose.

"Thats is enough. Good job 452. 511 you disappoint me. X5- 624, take her to the infermery."

As the black girl, carried her S.I.C. away, Lydecker turned to the rest of the unit.

"ATTENTION."

The sound of boots slamming together was heard. He stared at each and every one of them.

"What happened to 511 was a lesson to all of you. Never understimate you advisery. 452," he suddenly turned to her, "that was a excellent display of combat, but that type of defense is not learned here. Where did you learn them?"

"Sir, when my C.O. ordered us on the misson, he told us to learn all we can. So I went to different martial art studios, and I learned their ways of combat in case I ever got captured by the enemy, sir."

"Very good, 452. You are dismissed. 494, stay behind."

As they all saluted the Colonel, they walked back to their cell. 494, stayed behind, still in attention, facing forward.

"494, are you impressed with your Second in Command? I am not. Her preformance, is not at all like I expected. You all have had ten years of training on her. She took her out in three minutes. This is not good, not good at all. If she could take on the S.I.C., what makes you think that she can not take out the rest of you. If you and your unit do not improve, then I will have to have to take more serious measures."

"Permission to speak sir."

"Permission denied. Three minutes was all it took. If it was combat situation was would have happened, 494."

"She would be dead, sir."

"That is right. As it happens, she is not. But she did get her ass handed to her by a damn 09er. That does not sit well with me 494, not at all. Once she is healed she will report to solitary confinement for three days. Your unit will be trained harder. Is that understood, 494."

"Sir, yes, sir!" He shouted.

He was beginning to understand, why 452 was so scared of this guy.

"I believe you had a something to say, 494."

"Sir, 511 is the oldest and the best fighter in the unit, besides me. Why should one battle matter. Sir." He added as an after-thought.

He glared at him, and 494 gulped.

"Well then, 494, you just earned you whole unit a lot more practise then. If you are so sure of your ability then you will go up against 452,during asparring session. You will need to replace your Second in Command, with someone who knows how to fight. You are dismissed."

He saluted him, and walked of.

'_Damn, no wonder 452 is scared of him. I have to pick a new S.I.C. How the hell can I do that 511's the best, besides me. Or should I say was the best. This doesn't give me much of a choice. I mean who else am I supposed to pick.'_

As he entered the cell he looked around. Most of them were sitting on a bed, playing a game, or chatting away.

"Hey, everybody," he yelled.

Nobody heard him. He looked around, and saw that 452, was on her feet at attention.

"Hey guys," he tried again.

Nothing happened this time either.

'_Oh well,'_ he thought, _'might as well take a leaf out of her book.'_

"ATTENTION."

Now he had gotten their attention.

"Okay, everybody, relax. I just got done talking with Colonel. He said that we all will be in extra training. Of course I tried to persuade him not too. But now that I see that you all have no respect for a C.O I agree with him."

"Dude, what are you talking about," said 510.

494 glared in his direction.

"That is sir, 510. We will be following protocol for now on. 452 is right. We have been slacking, and it will not be happening any more. And I came in here calling for attention twice. The third time you heard me. This happens again, and someone might report you. Now that this is cleared up. We all saw how 511 underestimated her opponent, because of this Lydecker has called for a new Second in Command."

Their was a shout of outrage, at this remark.

"Quiet, soldiers. It is no fault but hers. Your new Second in Command is...

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY IF ANYONE OUT THERE HAS ANYTHING THAT THEY THINK THAT I SHOULD ADD PLEASE TELL ME OR SEND ME THE PIECE OF WRITING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE ENTERED IN MY STORY AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT. AND REMEMBER TO ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Black Rose9- Thanks for the review. Trust me, when Max gets back to normal, she will be having a few words with him first. But a few mission will happen before that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Angelofdarkness78- Thanks for the review. I have not yet decided if it is going to be a Max/Zack or a Max/Alec. I have to get rid of Logan first. Alec may be a jerk right now, but that is going to change in a few chapters.**

**Thank you for reviewing- April, Iredesent Twilight, Shygirl1, Tina, Sarah Lou.**


	5. Outrage in a unitrevised

**HELLO MY DEAR READERS, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC CALLED DARK ANGEL: 452 OR MAX, IF ANYONE HAS A BETTER NAME PLEASE TELL ME. IN THIS STORY LYDECKER IS STILL IN CHARGE OF MANTICORE, BUT IS AWAY AT THE MOMENT, HE WILL RETURN THOUGH. ADDITIONAL INFORMATION WILL BE ADDED AT ANY TIME. SO I SUGGEST YOU READ THIS IN CASE OF ANY NEW INFORMATIN THAT HAS BEEN ADDED TO MY STORY.**

**NEW INFO: FOR FULL INFORMATION ON THE X-5'S GO TO x52599 ON THE FF WEBSITE. **

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DARK ANGEL, IF I DID THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN A THIRD SEASON.**

**SUMMARY: ATTHE END OF "AND JESUS BOUGHT A CASSEROLE" OUR FAVORITE SHE-RO _X5- 452_ OR ALSO KNOWN AS MAX IS CAPTURED. NOT COMPLETEING THE MISSION, THE D.N.A. LAB IS STILL INTACT, AND SHE GETS SHOTS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHEST. ZACK, SYL, KRIT, LOGAN, AND LYDECKER ESCAPED. SHE DIDN'T, THIS IS HER STORY...**

"TALKING"

_'THINKING'_

452. Treat her with the same respect that you show any other officer of status."

As he said this, there was a moment of silence before outrage took place. He tried to take back control but it was useless. They had never acted like this before. They had always listened and respected him. But now they were like wild animals. Yelling at him in outrage. He had no idea what to do, nothing like this had ever occured before. He saw his new Second in Command stand up and she started to walk towards him.

"Sir," she started, "is this how your unit acts every time they get a new S.I.C.?"

"No," he replied, "511 has been the S.I.C. since we were kids. Like I have been the C.O since we were kids. But she usually doesn't act like that. But after what happened in 09' we all had to go through months of psy-ops. So she probably blames you and your old unit."

"For that I apologize sir. I was following orders of my old commanding officer. But we need to gain back control of the unit and the situation, if you don't want them to bring a trainer, the directer, or the colonel down here. They can go to solitary confinement for this, or return for another visit to psy-ops."

He nodded his head in agreement. At once they turned their attention back to the unit, who was still in outrage. Only a few of them remained, but they made the loudest noise.

"SILENCE." They both yelled.

The remaining, enraged X5's looked at their commander and the S.I.C.

"What do you think you are doing," he said, glaring at all of them, "she brought this on herself. If anything you should be mad at her. She underestimated her opponent, and lost because of it. She had ten years of training, and still lost.511 couldbest any one of you. She lost, to someone who had no training. What does that say to you?

452, is your new Second in Command get used to it. And if you don't want to there is always solitary or psy-ops. If worst comes to worst I can have you transferred to a different unit."

"But we don't want a new S.I.C. And we certainly don't want a damn 09er as one either. She is probably infected with some disease, and she'll probably try to escape again and then it is more psy-op for us. She can go to hell." Said 510.

As these words flew from his mouth, 452, blurred in his direction. This was all the warning he had before she was in his face.

"The directors and others may take your attitude, 510, but I will not. I have gone through hell and back, 511 underestimated me, I pray that you do well not tomake the same mistake. Is that understood, private?"

"I don't care what you say, you little..."

But that was all he got out before she interuppted him.

"Be careful what you say, private, you may end up hurt...or worse. And you wouldn't want to be injured with all the extra training tomorrow, would you?"

"Fuck you."

Her eyes flashed, and her knee found her way to his groin.

"What was that 511?"

His eyes, who before had a look of defiance in them, now held fear, and a little bit of respect. He looked at 452, and said in a soft voice..."

"Nothing ma'am."

While this happened, all eyes were on them. Mouths dropped as they saw what she had done, then heard his words. She had not only scared, but had also earned the respect of one who held little respect for almost no-one. Whispers began pouring out of their mouths, but were silenced from a look from her.

"Now this unit has extra training tomorrow," said 494, "until you have proved yourself to Colonel Lydecker. You can thank 511 for that. Now it is 21:50. We have ten minutes until lights out, and bunk down. If what happened yesterday happens today, we can expect extra training for a long while, as it is, we only have it for a few days. Now get to bed."

* * *

While the X5's were sleeping, 452 was staring at the wall, going over her life, and trying to fill in the blanks in her memory. Suddenly the door swung open, and two guards came in. They were shocked seeing that she was awake, and all ready dressed. She stood at attention, and followed when they motionedfor her to follow.

She was brought to the pool, and was pushed in along with her C.O. They stayed under three minutes, before they started to struggle. Once they were released, they were taken to other equipment. Finally they were both released, and walked back to the unit. That is until her C.O. walked in a different direction. She was about to call to him, when she saw his barcode. The last thee numbers were not that of her C.O, but those of her little brother. They read...

4 9 3

* * *

494 looked around to see people starting to rise. He looked to the corner where 452 was supposed to be, and found the bed made and empty, and her no where in site. He looked around the room and found the cell door slightly open. He looked out the window and found her outside talking with Lydecker.

"452, you did a good job this morning, keep it up and I will have to send you on a mission."

"Sir, thank you, sir."

"But 452, I still want to know where the rest of your unit are."

"Sir, I do not know, sir."

He glared at her for a second before opening his mouth again.

"You are aware we have devices to make you talk."

"Sir, yes, sir."

"Then tell me, 452, where are they?"

"Sir, I do not know, sir. X5- 599, never told any of us where the others were."

"Okay, 452, return to your unit. Since you don't sleep at night, and you need to be caught up, you will also have night training. Is that understood, 452?"

"Sir, yes, sir."

"You are dismissed."

As she walked back, 494 turned around, and waited for her.

"Hey 452, what was that all about."

"Sir, that information is confidention sir."

_'599. He is legendary. He was the C.O that lead the escape. No wonder they haven't been caught yet. Now I understand how she beat 511. That unit was specially made for special ops."_

After she had finshed, she walked towards her bed, sat on the end and started blankly at the sign, on the wall that read, "_Mission_". Her eyes glazed over and memories invaded her mind.

* * *

_"Tell us a story, Ben."_

_"Okay little sister. The anonmalies are evil beings. The are in the bad place, where all bad soldiers go. But people who are good, and are do what they are told, go to the good place, and are protected by the blue lady..."_

* * *

"452, are you there."

She snapped out of the memory and looked at him in surprise and shock.

"Ben," she whispered. "Ben, I'm so sorry. But I couldn't I..."

But she stopped. A glazed look came over her.

"Sir, are we ready to go, sir."

"Ummm, yeah. Lets go everybody."

And they all walked out into the courtyard to commence their training for the day.

* * *

_'Mom, I will find you. I know that you probably don't remember me. I mean why would you? I shot you. Anyway I have talked to some of the X's and we have decided. You are our leader now. But until we can talk to you, we will follow Manticore. I love you.'_

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY IF ANYONE OUT THERE HAS ANYTHING THAT THEY THINK THAT I SHOULD ADD PLEASE TELL ME OR SEND ME THE PIECE OF WRITING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE ENTERED IN MY STORY AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT. AND REMEMBER TO ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Lozz422- **Thanks for the review. I haven't decided on the ship yet. But I hope that it will be as good as some of the other stories that I read.

**Iredescent Twilight- **Thanks for the review. Max will be coming back soon. Only a little bit at a time though. Its like a wall has been built around her personality. So as the wall begins to crack, her personality will slowly leak through. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**AND THANK YOU TO SHYGIRL1 FOR ALSO REVIEWING. NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL SKIP AHEAD TO THE FIGHT BETWEEN THE CO AND SIC. I AM ALSO HOPING TO HAVE THE MEETING BETWEEN 511 AND 452. YOU CAN VISIT MY GROUP FOR PICS. ALSO INTRODUCTION SHOULD BE MADE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	6. Special Operation Unitrevised

**HELLO MY DEAR READERS, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC CALLED DARK ANGEL: 452 OR MAX, IF ANYONE HAS A BETTER NAME PLEASE TELL ME. IN THIS STORY LYDECKER IS STILL IN CHARGE OF MANTICORE, BUT IS AWAY AT THE MOMENT, HE WILL RETURN THOUGH. ADDITIONAL INFORMATION WILL BE ADDED AT ANY TIME. SO I SUGGEST YOU READ THIS IN CASE OF ANY NEW INFORMATIN THAT HAS BEEN ADDED TO MY STORY.**

**NEW INFO: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DARK ANGEL, IF I DID THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN A THIRD SEASON.**

**SUMMARY: ATTHE END OF "AND JESUS BOUGHT A CASSEROLE" OUR FAVORITE SHE-RO _X5- 452_ OR ALSO KNOWN AS MAX IS CAPTURED. NOT COMPLETEING THE MISSION, THE D.N.A. LAB IS STILL INTACT, AND SHE GETS SHOTS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHEST. ZACK, SYL, KRIT, LOGAN, AND LYDECKER ESCAPED. SHE DIDN'T, THIS IS HER STORY...**

"TALKING"

_'THINKING'_

**CHAPTER: 6**

The extra training that they all had to endure was pure hell. Everyday each of them had to spar with their new S.I.C. None of them won. It was no picnic either. The only member of the unit not to fight was the C.O. He would get his chance soon enough.

Three days later, and 511, finally saw the light of day. Her plan was in motion, she would get her revenge on 452.

'_Since I am the Second in Command, this should prove no problem. The others will no doubtly want to join me. I better head back to the unit. They will not have left yet.'_

She quickly returned to the unit to find, them lined up at the door, with her C.O and the 09er leading them.

'_What the hell is going on.'_

"Yo, 494, I'm back." She said, while glaring at the 09er.

"511. You better get in line."

"Definitly." She turned to the 09er and glared harder at her. "Move, damnit. Behind the C.O. is where the S.I.C. stands, you filthy piece of gutter trash."

There was a gasp and a few whisperings. 494 held up his hand. He leaned toward the old officer.

"You got replaced, 511. This is the new S.I.C. Sorry, Lydeckers orders. Get to the back of the line."

511 stared at him, then back to the female.

"Bitch, you damn bitch." She said.

"I may be new," she said, her new attitude shinning through, "but I will not take any hostility, by a comrade. That was your only shot. Any more and you will be reported. You are dismissed."

"You finally got a bit of power and it went to your head. You are nothing but a 09' escape, and I will never follow your orders."

"Is that so 511," said a deep voice behind her. "Well if you won't follow a officers orders, maybe a trip to psy-ops will change your mind."

"No, sir. That won't be neccesary."

"Did, I ask for your input, Second in Command 452?"

"No sir. Permission to speak, sir?" She said, her eyes full of fear, with a hint of danger lurking in them.

The older man gave a sigh.

"Permission granted, 452."

"Sir, 511 has just gotten out of solitary confinement. Last she knew, she was the S.I.C. It is just a shock for her. I can assure you there will be no problems in the future, sir."

"Is that so, 511."

"Yes, sir, Colonel Lydecker, sir."

"Very well then." He turned to talk to 511."If it wasn't for your S.I.C. you would on your way to hell. Be sure to thank her...NOW."

"Thank you, 452." She gritted out.

But with a look from the man...

"I mean, thank you ma'am."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again, 511, you are dismissed."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." She once again gritted out.

She saluted them both." **(452 she did hesitantly)**

As they made their way out to the yard, Lydecker leading them, they saw the other Manticorians, out there as well.

"Today," he started, "is Special Ops, recruitment. Anybody who makes it all the way, will be known as Special Operation, followed by your barcode. This is a great honor. Do not fail me. We will start with the X5's, then the X6's. Unit 2 will be going first.

"Second in Command 452 against 511 ."

511 swaggered her way up, while 452 blurred up there. As she finally arrived, the fight was on. They both circled each other. 452 made the first move. She blurred forward, with her fist out as to punch him. 511, copying one of her moves, slide to the side, and kick out to the side with her leg.

Noticing this, 452 dropped her punch, and flipped over her leg, and aimed her leg into the other girls stomach, once she landed. 511 double over in pain, as the attack found it target.

452 backed up, as 511 blurred foward. A fist in her hands. 452 allowed her to get close enough before dropping to the floor. Tripping over her S.I.C. and landing on her S.I.C. back was quite, humiliating. But 452 was not finished. She stood up with 511 still on her back, and fell backwards, crushing 511 to the mat floor. She stood up again and punched her in the face. She was knocked out.

"452, has completed the match. Take her to the infermery. Next we have..."

And so it went on. 452 got some injuries, but inflicted much more. It one of the final fights of the day. She stood across from her older sister. Her eyes glazed over as memeries assualted them both. They looked at each other with a smile on their faces. Then took on a fighting stance. 452s face went blank. 734 looked worried. At least they all had a place in special ops. The only question was who would be the leaders.

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY IF ANYONE OUT THERE HAS ANYTHING THAT THEY THINK THAT I SHOULD ADD PLEASE TELL ME OR SEND ME THE PIECE OF WRITING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE ENTERED IN MY STORY AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT. AND REMEMBER TO ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Fallen Angel: **Thank you for the review. Max is slowly coming back, and will be coming back a little more at a time. I am going between Alec and Zack at this point. Zack because he has been with Max from the start, and knows more about her. Alec because I like him, as her boyfriend. Logan will be in this fic, but he will get his.

**Cora: **Thanks for the review. Max will be showing through a little bit at a time. Haven't decided on the ship yet. It won't happen for a while. Or will it. Lydecker knows everything that goes on at manticore. Think of him like a really evil Dumbledore.LOL

**Kaite05: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you are injoying it. If you have any ideas for me, please tell me. Dark Angel Rules.

**Inderescent Twilight: **Thank you for the review. I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter, more action, and maybe a little less 452 and a little more maxie...or maybe not.

**Lozz422: **Thank you for the review. More of Max will filter through eventually. 511 is the Second in Command, female. I already have a name picked out for her though. Can't tell you...because...I don't want to.

**willow98002: **Thank you for the review. To my knowledge 511 is not biggs. 510 is. If I am wrong, then I will change it at chapter ten.

**And thank you to black rose9 and angelofdarkness78. **


	7. Damn that hurtrevised

**HELLO MY DEAR READERS, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC CALLED DARK ANGEL: 452 OR MAX, IF ANYONE HAS A BETTER NAME PLEASE TELL ME. IN THIS STORY LYDECKER IS STILL IN CHARGE OF MANTICORE, BUT IS AWAY AT THE MOMENT, HE WILL RETURN THOUGH. ADDITIONAL INFORMATION WILL BE ADDED AT ANY TIME. SO I SUGGEST YOU READ THIS IN CASE OF ANY NEW INFORMATIN THAT HAS BEEN ADDED TO MY STORY.**

**NEW INFO: WHEN I GET TO CHAPTER TEN I WILL BE REVISE CHAPTERS ONE THROUGH TEN, AND ADD NEW INFO TO THE STORY THEN. FOR FULL INFORMATION ON THE X-5'S GO TO x52599 ON THE FF WEBSITE. AS A YOUNG CHILD, FOR SURVIVAL, MAX TO A NUMBER OF MARTIAL ARTS CLASSES. MORE INFO WILL BE ADDED. I ALSO HAVE A YAHOO GROUP WITH PICS OF ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE USED SO FAR.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DARK ANGEL, IF I DID THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN A THIRD SEASON.**

**SUMMARY: ATTHE END OF "AND JESUS BOUGHT A CASSEROLE" OUR FAVORITE SHE-RO _X5- 452_ OR ALSO KNOWN AS MAX IS CAPTURED. NOT COMPLETEING THE MISSION, THE D.N.A. LAB IS STILL INTACT, AND SHE GETS SHOTS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHEST. ZACK, SYL, KRIT, LOGAN, AND LYDECKER ESCAPED. SHE DIDN'T, THIS IS HER STORY...**

**CHAPTER: 7**

The fight commenced. Punches, kickes, flips, and other styles of fighting were put to use. Both of them were sweaty, but only one came out on top. 734 stood above her younger sister. She had a triamphant smile on her face. Lydecker started walking towards them. That was when she made her move. She moved both her hands, one towards her shin, the other made its way towards the back of 734's knee. She jumped up, and kicked her in the face. 734 was knocked out.

"452 is the winner again. Take 734 to the infermery."

"Next is Commanding Officer 494 against Second in Command 452."

494 smiled at her.

'_Better watch my step with her. She tends to fight a little dirty. But I have studied her. I think I can still take her down.'_

They circled each other, throwing punches and kicks. Finally 494, blurred foward. 452 moved to the side, and waited for him to get close enough. Once he was a few feet away, she dropped to the ground, and threw her leg out, preforming a well aimedsweep kick.

494 barely seeing this, reacted a few seconds before he would have been brought down. Flipped over it, and landed behind her. He threw a punch to her head. But before it landed, she ducked, grabbed his arm while standing up, and delivered a kick to his ribs.

He jumped back holding his side. He waited for her to do something. She blurred forward, and flipped over his head, which he ducked under. She was not expecting him to deliver a punch to her back. Once back on the ground, she growled at him. She set herself into a differnet fighting stance.

He smiled, thinking that he had her on the run. He blurred foward, fist out in the open, for the win. But she stop him in his tracks. He was suddenlyon the ground whimpering. She had done something so dirty that she should have been sent down to the anomolies. She kicked him in his nuts.

The crowd was quiet. They all looked at him. No-one saw what happened. Slowly his hands went to cover his manly portion of his body. They all gasped and slowly started tolaugh. The female portion at least. The male portion covered theres and winced.

"That is enough!" Yelled Lydecker. "452 is the winner. Somebody go get 494 some ice. The Commanding Officer and the Second in Command of Special will be determined when the rest of the units have gone. Everybody who does not wish to try out, or has already failed return to your unit. For you all who have made it report to cell block 7. Most everybody left.

"Well, I guess we better go." Said 452.

She started to walk away, and the others followed. When they arrived at there new cell, they started into it. It looked more like an apartment then anything. The girls had there own section, as did the boys. They also actually had a toilet, and a kitchen. They sat down in a big padded area, with soft seats.

"I guess I'll start," she said once they all had sat down. "I am X-5 452."

They went around intoducing each other. Two hours had come by, and some more transgenics had come in also. They also introduced themselves. One of the girls started to talk, after walking in and sitting down.

"Well I am from your old unit ma'am. Don't know if you remember me."

* * *

_"Zack, shes seizing, we have to get her out of her."_

_"I know, lets give the signal and you cover her I'll lead."_

_"No, you cover her I'll lead. You know your way around the base better than I do."_

_"Fine."_

_He gave the signal to go, and they left. They rounded the corner, and saw a guard with a his big gun pointed at them. The girl shot the gun she had, but got shot in return fire._

* * *

"Eva, oh my god, Eva. How are..."

But that was she got out beforethe other girlran into her arms.

"Little sister. I didn't know if you escaped. I was so scared. I had to go through so much. But you and the others es..."

"What are you talking about escape. I only followed orders. We were on a mission, that went sideways. 599 didn't contact me, so I stayed were I was told to. Seattle."

"Psy-ops really did you in didn't they."

But she did not answer. She looked to her other sister, 734 but she gave a shrug. The others introduced themselves. A medium size white male indentified himself as 344. He specialized in recon as well as 291. Whowas a asian female. 510 was also there, as well as 921. 202 introduced herself, with 766, 633. It was then that someone else walked in.

"494, where did you go."

A voice came from behind her.

"452, what are you talking about, I'm right here. Then who is that."

They all looked at the new comer. It was an exact double, of 494. Only the 09ers reconized him though.

"Ben, oh my god, ben. I thought you were dead. I'm so sorry."

"Maxie. Its okay Maxie. They found me and saved me. I don't blame you maxie. I am a good soldier. I didn't tell them anything."

She gave him a hug, while the other 09ers, came and gave them a hug.

"Well this is everybody then." Came a voice from behind them.

Once they saw who it was, they all snapped to attention.

"Very good soldiers. I am currently trying to get you all on a mission. But training comes first. What you have been through so far is nothing. The real training starts soon. 452 is your C.O. and 494 is your S.I.C., dismissed."

Most of them left, while 452, 766, 734, amd 493, were left behind. For hours they talked, about their experiences. Slowly 452s memeries came back. Once again she was Max. But now had a plan in motion. They would all escape, every last transgenic.

**FOR PICTURES OF ALL OF THE SPECIAL OPS GO TO MY GROUP. IT HAS PICS OF EVERYBODY THAT I HAVE MENTIONED SO FAR AS WELL AS SPECIAL OP. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY IF ANYONE OUT THERE HAS ANYTHING THAT THEY THINK THAT I SHOULD ADD PLEASE TELL ME OR SEND ME THE PIECE OF WRITING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE ENTERED IN MY STORY AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT. AND REMEMBER TO ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Mands: **Thank you for the review. So far, I doubt it will be Max and Alec, but I think you will like who he ends up with. I haven't completetly made up my mind yet.

**Cora: **Thank you for the review. Thanks for the compliment. If you have any suggestions please tell me.

**Angelofdarkness78: **Thanks for the review. Max always kicks ass. More so now, than before. It will get better quickly though. Mission time.

**BlindAngel: **Thanks for the review. That is just the way I do things. Sorry, if it hard for you to read. I only use caps for authors notes, or for yelling. Thanks again, hope you continue to read.

**Inderescent Twilight: **Thanks for the review. Just having a bit of fun...or am I. LOL

**Kaite05: **Thanks for the review. Some of the other unit will be in special ops, but not all. Like the ones that are dead (tinga). But some of the ones that died in the pilot are in here. Only one though, I have already mentioned the person. If everbody give me little ideas, I can continue this story much faster.

**Willow98002: **Thanks for the review. If you can send me that link via email, I can check it out. Thanks. Hope you are injoying it.

**Lozz422: **Thanks for the review. It most likely will be Max/Zack. But maybe not I haven't completely decided yet. Not all of the unit got into it, but some did. Some of Max's old unit (hint, hint) and two or three of alecs unit. There were other tests, but I have no idea how to write them without copying some other authors works. As for alecs behavior maybe there will be a name change. To...

**AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO: Kill Bill Rocks.**

**IF ANYBODY HAVE ANY IDEAS, OR WRITING THAT THEY WHAT ME TO ADD TELL ME, AND I WILL PROBABLY ADD IT. AS FOR THE TESTS, THERE WERE OTHER TESTS THAT THEY HAD TO PASS, BUT I DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE THAT WITHOUT TAKING SOMEONE ELSES WORK.**


	8. Memeries and a Missionrevised

As months past, so did their training. The sun set and the moon rose, 452 was found in the lounging area staring at the walls. Memeries pounded themselves into the wall that was blocking her true selve. She spent nights with different trainers. Learning what she should have learned long ago. New fighting styles, sedection, weapon training, languages, and more. Every night she went through the same process. Days, weeks, and months had passed. The Special Operation program had been a success.

Everyone in special ops had their own training program, but all of them knew the basics. They have been sent on many missions, and have learned a lot of what they are meant to be. One year has past sense her capture, and she never wanted to escape. But she still had a plan, incase Manticore ever turned on her.

Some of their duties included, teaching the X-6's and X-7's. That is where we find her now, while the rest of her unit is in training.

"ATTENTION. Do you all remember what you have been taught."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," the young soldiers screamed.

"Very good. But lets say you were out on the field, and all of your communications were knocked out. You are the only one of your team left, and you need to get back. What do you do? X-52- 452?"

"Ma'am, get back to Manticore, by any means nessesary, ma'am."

"Very good, but what would happen if while you were on a mission, we were exposed?"

Silence, nothing but silence.

"You do not know who to trust. Manticore is all you know. I have been on the outside, and know what it is like. Do not blindly trust. There are only a few people you can trust. Is that understood."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

"When you these words...bip, bip, bip, you will know that Manticore has betrayed you. When this happens go to Seattle into terminal city. Ask someone where it is once you get there."

"Lets continue, what would happen if...

* * *

"Lydecker, are they ready for another mission."

"Yes, sir. They have been trained well, and will succed in their assigned task."

"I am still concerned over 452. She was one of the ones that escaped in 09', can she be considered a flight risk?"

"No, sir. We had her in psy-ops longer than anyone ever has, excluding the X-Series before her. She was recon and weapon specialist before the escape. Second in Command when she was reindoctrinated, and in now the Commanding Officer of Special Ops. She is no more a flight risk than I am, sir."

"Very well, Lydecker. You will brief them, and send them on the mission. Dismissed."

Lydecker saluted, and walked out. Lydecker made his way towards cell block 7. He was surprised when he learned that they would be placed there. It was a old on-site apartment, for the 24 hour watch officers.

_'Idiot_." He thought,_'He has no idea what I'm up to. Oh well. Better do as ordered. They will not mess this up. He may give the orders, but they are my kids, and will do as I say."_

He entered the cell, and looked around. The all were sitting down, talking. He saw 452 look at him, and a flash of fear cross her face, before it went blank.

"Colonel Lydecker on board. ATTENTION."

He heard the sound of twelve boots snapping together.

"You all have been cleared for a very important mission. There is word going around, that someone is going to reveal the location of one of the Manticore sites. We do not know which one. There is ten sites out there right now. Each one with over a thousand of you kids out there. And that is not including anomolies, or transhumans. You will be visting each one. I will brief your C.O. and your S.I.C of the mission.

There are some who want you dead. These people are called familiars. Very much like yourselves, but they do not feel pain. They are looking for us. If you see one, ingage battle, and fight til they are dead.Your C.O will split you up into teams. On your assignment you will be givin cell phones, civilian clothes, money,and weapons. Keep in touch with each other. If even one of you is lost or m.i.a., I will be disappointed."

He turned to 452, "Here is a list of the locations, you will make sure that they are aware of the danger. You are dismissed. 452 and 494 stay."

They all walked out of the room, while their C.O.and S.I.C.still stood at attention. Then he began to speak once again.

"In Seattle, there a place called Terminal City, give every Manticorian you meet directions to it. This order is not to be spoken to anyone. If one of the locations are revealed, then all of the sites get burned down to the ground along with everyone in it. Do what you must 452, 494.

Before leaving each site, give every Manticoriana password of your choosing, this password will over-ride every other order that has been given. Give the order to go to ground. They will find there way to the location, and they will escape. Tell them that the beacon is also false. Also take this," he gave them a little button.

"Every transgenic that has ever been made, knows that this is the Commander Seal. Hide it, don't let anyone find it. Use it to gain trust of the others.You are dismissed."

They saluted and walked off. They met the others in the other room, and she began to tell the others about their mission, and what to do.

"494, you will be C.O. of team beta. I am C.O. of team alpha. Beta is going to consist of X5- 494 C.O., 202 S.I.C., 510, 633, 921, and 291. You all will have to choose names that you will be known by on the outside. You are dismissed. Anyone I haven't said stay behind."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

They saluted and walked off.

"Okay, you will all be in my group. My Second in Command is going to be 766. Now we will be choosing names that we will go bye. Now some of us already have names. Like me, I go by Max when in public. Same goes for everybody. Only use names in public. 766 goes by Eva, 734 goes by Brin, and last we have 493 who goes by Ben. You all will need to pick names for yourselves. Dismissed. Everyone left, but her siblings. They crowded around her, eyes watering.

"What," she said, "they couldn't keep my memeries back forever...but this time I have a plan. Lydecker gave me something, something that will help everyone in the long run."

**ONCE I REACH 50 REVIEWS, EACH REVIEWER GETS TO ASK ME ONE QUESTION ABOUT THE STORY, FOR HINTS, SECRETS, AND WHAT I PLAN FOR THE FUTURE.**

**FOR PICTURES OF ALL OF THE SPECIAL OPS GO TO MY GROUP. IT HAS PICS OF EVERYBODY THAT I HAVE MENTIONED SO FAR AS WELL AS SPECIAL OP. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY IF ANYONE OUT THERE HAS ANYTHING THAT THEY THINK THAT I SHOULD ADD PLEASE TELL ME OR SEND ME THE PIECE OF WRITING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE ENTERED IN MY STORY AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT. AND REMEMBER TO ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Cora: **Thank you for the review. Eva is back, and so is another one that got killed in the pilot. There will be some mission coming up, and a special recon mission to seattle. Once I get 50 reviews, all the reviewers get to ask 1 question about what will happen in my story. Hints, secrets, and more.

**Inderrescent Twilight: **Thank you for the review. It is going to be...anyway, I don't like Logan either. When she finally gets back to normal and manticore is...wait I've said to much. Anyway she is going to find him and another male in a compromising position. LOL (oh yeah, and its going to bethe one that you want.) that should be a good hint. Once I get 50 reviews, all the reviewers get to ask 1 question about what will happen in my story. Hints, secrets, and more.

**Shelsmed: **Thank you for the review. Max is going to be slowly coming back, but not to fast. Anyway hope you enjoy. Once I get 50 reviews, all the reviewers get to ask 1 question about what will happen in my story. Hints, secrets, and more.

**Kaite05: **Thank you for the review. She'll be coming back soon. Once I get 50 reviews, all the reviewers get to ask 1 question about what will happen in my story. Hints, secrets, and more.

**Lozz422: **Thank you for the review. She'll be getting with your preferred person. And I have something special planned for logan. Eva is with max now as well as one more person who died early in the first season. 494 is also in special ops as second in command. Depending on his attitide, I may use the other name that Max picked out for him. Once I get 50 reviews, all the reviewers get to ask 1 question about what will happen in my story. Hints, secrets, and more.

**Angelofdarkness78: **Thanks for the review. Your preferred pairing is so going to happen. Once I get 50 reviews, all the reviewers get to ask 1 question about what will happen in my story. Hints, secrets, and more.

**AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO:** Lydecker Wana B.

**IF ANYBODY HAVE ANY IDEAS, OR WRITING THAT THEY WHAT ME TO ADD TELL ME, AND I WILL PROBABLY ADD IT. AS FOR THE TESTS, THERE WERE OTHER TESTS THAT THEY HAD TO PASS, BUT I DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE THAT WITHOUT TAKING SOMEONE ELSES WORK.**


	9. Sisters and Alecrevised

**NEW INFO: WHEN I GET TO CHAPTER TEN I WILL BE REVISE CHAPTERS ONE THROUGH TEN, AND ADD NEW INFO TO THE STORY THEN. FOR FULL INFORMATION ON THE X-5'S GO TO x52599 ON THE FF WEBSITE. I ALSO HAVE A YAHOO GROUP WITH PICS OF ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE USED SO FAR. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DARK ANGEL, IF I DID THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN A THIRD SEASON.**

**SUMMARY: AT THE END OF "_AND JESUS BOUGHT A CASSEROLE_" OUR FAVORITE SHE-RO X5- 452 OR ALSO KNOWN AS MAX IS CAPTURED. NOT COMPLETEING THE MISSION, THE D.N.A. LAB IS STILL INTACT, AND SHE GETS SHOTS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHEST. ZACK, SYL, KRIT, LOGAN, AND LYDECKER ESCAPED. SHE DIDN'T, THIS IS HER STORY...**

**CHAPTER: 9**

As the morning sun rose, so did the inhabitants of cell block number 7. They allshowered, dressed in their grey t-shirts and military pants, and gathered in the living room. Once everyone was there, 452 stood up to address them.

"Okay team, today we will be starting our mission. This is the most important and dangerous one we have been on yet. Do not fail.Both 494 and mehave been briefed about what will be going on. We will tellyou what the mission is, as soon as we split up.

Team Alpha will get the West Coast locations, and Team Beta will be getting the West Coast locations. Do what you have to do. Each X-5, will be carrying two hand guns, and will be carrying two military issued knifes.

In your travel bags, will be fifteen thousand dollars for each person, as well as clothes, cell phones, and everything else we might need to get through security check points. I expect a call every night at 7:00 pm. Only use the numbers for emergency calls. Lets go everyone and be safe."

They then walked out of the cell, anddown the hall to the mission office. She went to the front person and stood waiting for him to finish his donut.

"What do you want."

"Sir," said 452, standing at attention,"Colonel Lydecker has approved Special Ops, for a mission, sir."

"Has he now.Know doubt that it isuntrue. After all you are a 09er. Let me check the system just to be sure."

He finally walked over to the computer, grumbling his whole way there, as he looked at the screen, his frown deepened.

"Fine, your bags are in the changing rooms, Special Op C.O.- 452. Your return date is December Ninth. If you are not back by then, you will be considered missing in action. Take the required measures if you expect that you will not be back in time. Dismissed."

"Sir, yes, sir." She said.

She turned to her soldiers and nodded to them. They walked to the other side of the office, and got changed. They came out looking like civilians. Bags in their hands, they left the premises.

"494." She said.

"Yes, ma'am," he responded.

"You and Team Beta will be taking flight 5 out of the military compound, then be landing at site 8 in Alaska. Once you have finished your mission there, make your way to the others. While each site is visited, the Directors and the Colonels will be out for a information siminar. We will take of the training for that day. Here is a list of the locations. You are dismissed."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

"Oh and 494, your group still needs names, and...good luck. Keep safe."

"Thanks 452. And you can call me Alec."

He saluted her and left to give orders to his team.

* * *

"Okey ,team," she said,"Our first week out, we will be getting used to being out of Manticore. This is so that Eva, Brin, Aiden, and Dek, can get used to it. You four are used to being in battle situations, and recon. Stuff like that. This will require you to act as a ordinary. That means no use of our abilities. Once you feel comfertable, let me know, and I will set you up with a partner, give you your mission, and you will be on your way."

Later that day, Team Beta, reached their first place of business. A car shop.

"Okay everybody. Since all of our destinations close together, we will not be taking a plane. But they did give us enough money for each of person to have their own mode of transportation. Go get your preferred kind, and then continue on to Montana. Once there, report to me via phone, and I will access the situation from there. You will be paried off and will stay with your assigned for the remainder of the mission.Ben your with me. Aiden your with Eva. Brin your with Dek." (734, 452, 493, 766, 344, 765.)

They all went their seperate ways.

_'I hope that we can get this done fast,' she thought, 'we have a lot to do in only three months. Should be done fast though. Damn, I wish I still had my cycle. Maybe I can get one like it. Or a car. Better start looking.'_

As she was looking at the cycles, a girl with pink hair came up to her.

"Excuse me, ma'am, do you need help finding anything."

"No, I'm ok."

'She looks just like...'

"Jondy is that you."

_'Shit, I've been compromised again. But I don't remember her from anywhere. Damn, I have to call Zack and get relocated now.'_

"Who the hell are you?"

"What's wrong," she said with a smirk on her face, "Don't you remember your me."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...such language 210. It really is sad you don't remember me. Does the designation 452 ring a bell. Or how about Max."

The other girl stood there speechless, mouth wide open. Suddenly she snapped out of it.

"Oh my god...we all thought that you were dead. Zack contacted us. He wanted us to move out. Said that we've been compromised. So we all moved out of our locations. How are you? Did you escape? You had us all worried. He actually had us all meet together. Zane, Syl, Krit, Tinga, Jace, and me."

"No, thats impossible, Jondy. Tinga is dead."

"No she isn't. Are you sure that was her. You do know that each of us had a double...right?"

"So...she's alive? Oh my god. I thought she was...but she isn't."

"No, she isn't. Zack relocated her.

"Wow, thats great. Come with me, I still need to do some shopping, we can talk while we are doing that."

They continued walking and talking.

"So you got reindoctrinated."

"Well, they only tried at first. But then Renfro took it up to thirty-five notches."

Jondy winced.

"Damn, that had to hurt."

"Hell yeah. But I could still hold it in. It was getting a bit much for me. Then PSYOP- 489 came in. I don't know what happened or what I did after that. But my memeries came back full blast a couple of weeks ago."

"Thats good. Why don't I contact Zack and get you out of here."

"I can't Jond. I am on a very important mission. Tell Zack that he can reach me at this number. I have a plan in motion. With Lydeckers help, we may be able to bring down Manticore."

"You sure, about that. You can't trust him. You know how Lydecker operates."

"Are you sure about that. Think about it. Whenever we where around Lydecker, weren't there guards with them. Maybe he was being watched.But he gave me the Commander Seal. That has to mean something. But call me today at around 5:00. I should have it all worked out by then. If you don't call, I'll be worried, and you know how I get."

"Okay, big sis. I'll talk to you later."

She walked away, as did 452. With keys to her new cycle.

**ONCE I REACH 50 REVIEWS, EACH REVIEWER GETS TO ASK ME ONE QUESTION ABOUT THE STORY, FOR HINTS, SECRETS, AND WHAT I PLAN FOR THE FUTURE.**

**FOR PICTURES OF ALL OF THE SPECIAL OPS GO TO MY GROUP. IT HAS PICS OF EVERYBODY THAT I HAVE MENTIONED SO FAR AS WELL AS SPECIAL OP. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY IF ANYONE OUT THERE HAS ANYTHING THAT THEY THINK THAT I SHOULD ADD PLEASE TELL ME OR SEND ME THE PIECE OF WRITING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE ENTERED IN MY STORY AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT. AND REMEMBER TO ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Cora: Thank you for the review. Zack is going to make a appearance but not for a little while longer. One question, remember. Choose carefully.**

**Kill Bill Rocks: Thank you for the review. Maxs' memery is coming back, but she knows she is a soldier, and when ordered will do as told. She is not completely back to normal. One question, remember. Choose carefully.**

**Shygirl1: Thank you for the reveiw. Her memory is back, but she is still a soldier, and loyal to lydecker, not manticore. But since lydecker works for manticore, she trusts manticore at this point in the story. That will change though.**

**Iredescent Twilight: Thank you for the review. I thought you might like that. Logan is so going down. Know who should he cheat on her with...I wonder. I know...it is going to be... One question, remember. Choose carefully.**

**Lozz422: Thank you the review. Not all her memory, but the majority of it. Like she won't remember all the adventures she has been on, but knows the basics of what has happened in her life. Manticore will be going down, but in a different way than in "Designate This." One question, remember. Choose carefully.**

**AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO: DarkAngel102**

**IF ANYBODY HAVE ANY IDEAS, OR WRITING THAT THEY WHAT ME TO ADD TELL ME, AND I WILL PROBABLY ADD IT. AS FOR THE TESTS, THERE WERE OTHER TESTS THAT THEY HAD TO PASS, BUT I DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE THAT WITHOUT TAKING SOMEONE ELSES WORK.**


	10. Phone Callrevised

**HELLO MY DEAR READERS, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC CALLED DARK ANGEL: 452 OR MAX, IF ANYONE HAS A BETTER NAME PLEASE TELL ME. ADDITIONAL INFORMATION WILL BE ADDED AT ANY TIME. SO I SUGGEST YOU READ THIS IN CASE OF ANY NEW INFORMATIN THAT HAS BEEN ADDED TO MY STORY.**

**NEW INFO: WHEN I GET TO CHAPTER TEN I WILL BE REVISE CHAPTERS ONE THROUGH TEN, AND ADD NEW INFO TO THE STORY THEN. FOR FULL INFORMATION ON THE X-5'S GO TO x52599 ON THE FF WEBSITE. I ALSO HAVE A YAHOO GROUP WITH PICS OF ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE USED SO FAR. **

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DARK ANGEL, IF I DID THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN A THIRD SEASON.**

**SUMMARY: ATTHE END OF "AND JESUS BOUGHT A CASSEROLE" OUR FAVORITE SHE-RO _X5- 452_ OR ALSO KNOWN AS MAX IS CAPTURED. NOT COMPLETEING THE MISSION, THE D.N.A. LAB IS STILL INTACT, AND SHE GETS SHOTS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHEST. ZACK, SYL, KRIT, LOGAN, AND LYDECKER ESCAPED. SHE DIDN'T, THIS IS HER STORY...**

**CHAPTER: 10 **

Our current Commanding Officer has nowbeen driving for about an hour, and was coming up on the welcoming sign, that was placed just on the border-line of Montana. She heard a buzzing sound coming from cell phone. She pushed a key on her phone, which let her talk into her head-set.

"Commanding Officer 452." She spoke into the phone.

"Ma'am, we have succefully landed into Alaska, and are on our way to the base."

"Good," she said, "go about fifteen more klicks, then stop for the night."

"Yes, ma'am. How is everything going with your team."

"Good, we all have purchased vehicles and are meeting in Montana."

"Okay, I will report again in three hours."

"Very good, 494. Stay safe."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

'_I wonder if he will be okay. He seems to attract trouble, and from what I here, he gets into a lot of compromising situations with females. He better not mess this up.'_

She was brought out of her thoughts by another buzzing sound. She answered the phone once again.

"Commanding Officer 452."

"Hey Max its me."

"Hey Jondy. Did you call Zack for me?"

"Yeah, he told me to tell you that he will call you in a few hours. He has already contacted everyone else."

"Good. I need a big favor from you Jond."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I need you to gather everything you can. Things like food, water, electrical supplies. Lydecker kinda gave me the feelin' that something big is going to happen. We are going to need enough for a couple thousand Manticorians. Tell everyone this. Once you have everything head to Seattle, and move into Terminal City. Here are the directions."

"Are you sure about this Maxie? It could be a set up."

"You are right it could. But it is a chance that we will have to take. Once Zack calls I will tell him."

"I'm not sure Maxie."

"Jondy, if you don't do this, and it turns out that I am right, it will mean total exposure. Do you think that ordinaries are going to welcome us with open arms?"

"No. Okay, I'll do it. How long do I have?"

"As soon as possible. Get everything you can, and get out of there. Exposure can happen at anytime. I'll talk to you soon. And please try to rememberyour training, we will all need it.Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up.

'_This is getting more complicated by the day. This was supposed to be an easy mission. But the Colonel, had to make it harder, didn't he.'_

_'Of course he did,'_ said her other half, '_he loves you. He has done so much for you. Trained you, and given you a life that you wouldn't have had. Guess I had better start looking for a place to stay.'_

She looked at places, and finally saw a spacious hotel. She checked in and got three bedrooms, with two beds in each. She called the rest of her team, and gave them the location. Luckily, they were all less than an hour away. She layed on the bed, and let her mind wander.

Time passed quickly. She heard a loud buzzing noise, and picked up her phone.

"Commanding Officer, 452."

"Max...Maxie is that you."

"Zack. Oh my god Zack."

"Maxie. It's great to hear you voice again. Where are you? I can come get you, and move you to a new location."

"I'm sorry Zack, but I am on a mission."

She quickly explained her mission and her plans.

"I'm not sure about this Max, are you sure you can trust him? Are you sure we can trust him? You remember what he did to us."

"Of course I remember. But don't you find it a little weird, that whenever he was testing us on something, there was always somebody with him. Maybe they were watching him. If hereally wantedto kill one of us, he could do it. But he hasn't."

"Yeah, he did. He killed Eva and Jack."

"Eva's alive. He shoot her in the arm, and Jack he had no control over."

"She's alive!"

"Yeah, were meeting at a hotel in Montana in about half an hour. Anyway Lydecker,he raised us, he made us, he looked out for us when we were in danger. He also gave me the Commander Seal."

"He what!"

"I know, but here is what we need to do. Gather every Manticorian and go to Terminal City. I already told Jondy, and she is gathering supplies and is on her way there."

"I don't know Max."

"Look Zack, how about we meet each other. I can bring Brin and everybody else who was in our unit."

"Are you sure...you know how she was?"

"It's okay. Oh and I'll bring Eva andBen too."

"WHAT. Are you sure?"

"Absolutly, they should be here any minute. Why don't we all go out to dinner. We can go onto the base tomorrow, give the message to all of the transgenetics, and be off to the next location."

"Okay. In the mean time, I will call everyone else, and have them gather everything that they can fit in their vehicles. Then send them to T.C."

"Thats great. Have them bring weapons, and we need the whole place fixed up to. We'll talk about it tonight, okay."

"Okay. Lets meet up downstairs. Bye."

"Bye."

Then they hung up.

'_Zack. It's been so long. I wonder if he will go along with the plan. I hope so, I don't want to fight tonight. I know that he doesn't trust the Colonel, but he is our only chance. I hope this works out.'_

**FOR PICTURES OF ALL OF THE SPECIAL OPS GO TO MY GROUP. IT HAS PICS OF EVERYBODY THAT I HAVE MENTIONED SO FAR AS WELL AS SPECIAL OP. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY IF ANYONE OUT THERE HAS ANYTHING THAT THEY THINK THAT I SHOULD ADD PLEASE TELL ME OR SEND ME THE PIECE OF WRITING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE ENTERED IN MY STORY AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT. AND REMEMBER TO ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Master and Commander:** Listen you self righteous prick. If you do not like my story...guess what don't read it. If you really had the balls to leave such a review, you would have logged in, idiot. Go to hell and don't come back. Asshole. Do not insult my readers. If you did not like it, why did you contiue. I already stated in many chapters, that there would be spelling errors, and that they would be fixed after I finished the first ten chapters. Go to hell.

**Nutty Girl: **I already addressed this issue.

**IF ANYONE ELSE HAS A PROBLEM WITH THIS, DO NOT REVIEW ABOUT THE TOPIC, IT WILL NOT CHANGE MY MIND. IF YOU REPORT ME AND I GET TAKEN OFF, I HAVE ALL THE CHAPTERS SAVED ON MY EMAIL ACCOUNT, AND I WILL PUT THEM UP AGAIN.**

**Lozz422: **Thank you for the review. The reason I typed it that way, is because Max is loyal to Lydecker, she hates Renfro and has the better part of her memery back. She is still the best soldier out there, and has the respect of most of the Manticorians, but some.

**Guest Type Person: **Thank you for the review. I hope that you continue to read and enjoy. Yes, Max is the smallest of her siblings, but she has always been the most mature between the younger siblings. My friend has all of them listed on his author page x52599. Thanks and keep on reading.

**DarkAngel102: **Thank you for the review. Yes Logan will be in the story. But I have that all planned out. He will still be in the story, just not playing a really big part.

**Shygirl1: **Thank you for the review. I wish everyone shared your opinion. Thankfully most do, but I have gotten a couple rude ones. Hope you liked this chapter, enjoy.

**Kill Bill Rocks: **Thank you for the review wailing uncontrollably, while smiling widly. Thank you so much, I would like to thank well...my imageination. LOL. Yes they are together again, and more appearance by...

**Iredescent Twilight: **Thank you for the review. It slipped you mind...sssuuurrreee. Save it for as long as you want. Make sure to ask a good one though.

**Cora: **Thank you for the review. On word, Terminal City. That should be a big hint, Yes they all will be together again. Remember that Zack never sacrificed himself for her. So he already has... you'll see. It will be great. Johndy wont be the only one though.

**Angelofdarkness78: **Thank you for the review. He may make an appearance next chapter, or five chapters from now...I am not sure yet. And since I am a really nice guy...(ego blowing up, maniac laugh) max is going to do something and put zack through sexual hell.

**Blackrose9: **Thank you for the review. Max will not be going psyco on him. What he did to max, she has no idea about. All she knows is that Renfro talked to somebody and turned up the pain...that gives me an idea. HEHEHE. Decker and max will have a get together though, after a little fire...

**AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**IF ANYBODY HAVE ANY IDEAS, OR WRITING THAT THEY WHAT ME TO ADD TELL ME, AND I WILL PROBABLY ADD IT. AS FOR THE TESTS, THERE WERE OTHER TESTS THAT THEY HAD TO PASS, BUT I DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE THAT WITHOUT TAKING SOMEONE ELSES WORK.**


	11. A broken WHAT!

**AN: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. IF YOU REALLY WANT TO FLAME ME YOU CAN. BUT BEFORE YOU GO ONTO THE STORY, I HAVE CHANGED THINGS A BIT, SO YOU MIGHT WANT TO RE-READ THE FIRST TEN CHAPTERS AGAIN, SO YOU WON'T BE CONFUSED. I AM BACK TO UPDATING EVERYDAY.**

**NEW INFO: FOR FULL INFORMATION ON THE X-5'S GO TO x52599 ON THE FF WEBSITE. I ALSO HAVE A YAHOO GROUP WITH PICS OF ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE USED SO FAR. **

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DARK ANGEL, IF I DID THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN A THIRD SEASON.**

**SUMMARY: ATTHE END OF "AND JESUS BOUGHT A CASSEROLE" OUR FAVORITE SHE-RO _X5- 452_ OR ALSO KNOWN AS MAX IS CAPTURED. NOT COMPLETEING THE MISSION, THE D.N.A. LAB IS STILL INTACT, AND SHE GETS SHOTS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHEST. ZACK, SYL, KRIT, LOGAN, AND LYDECKER ESCAPED. SHE DIDN'T, THIS IS HER STORY...**

**CHAPTER: 11**

Once her present thoughts had ended, she picked up her phone, and started making some important phone calls, if she was going to make this work.

"493, its 452."

"Oh hey Max," said Ben, "whats wrong?"

"Nothing. I just got a hold of 210 and 599," she said, trying to keep their identies a secret, just in case their phones were tapped,"They are meeting us, at Dennys'. Here are the directions...I love you too...okay, bye."

She made the same calls to Eva and Brin, and said that she would meet them there in half an hour. After making sure that they knew the directions, she took a quick shower, and made her way downstairs, after getting dressed. She was only there for a few minutes before a tap on he shoulder interuppted her thoughts.

"Hey Maxie."

"Hey Zack. You ready to go."

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"Dennys'."

"Okay, lets go."

**IN THE CAR**

"Okay Max, whats the deal."

She quickly explained to him the mission, and her thoughts on Lydecker.

**IN THE RESTAURANT**

"So, if he is right, that would mean total exposure. Even if it is a trap, no human can last in Terminal City. Transgenics are the only one. So it would be perfect for us."

"I can't say that I am comfertable with this. But you are usually right, about these sort of things."

"Of course I am. Oh look it's Ben."

She waved him over, and he sat down next to her. He took a look at his old Commanding Officer, and bowed his head.

"Hello, Zack." He said quietly.

"Hey Ben. So...how is everything. I heard about the mission, and have decided that we will go along with it. You won't have to pick between me and your sister, little brother."

He gave a noticeable sigh, and smiled.

"Thank the blue lady."

Both of the older transgenics, gave a smirk.

"So anyway," started Zack, "why don't you tell me how you got captured."

The smile immediatly left his face. He started to tear up, and looked away. The older brother looked at Max, and raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

"Hey Ben," she said, "can you go get me a burger and some fries?"

"Yes ma'am," he said quietly, in a little boy type voice.

Once he was away, Max started to explain...

"I got him captured."

His face turned to anger quickly, but she started talking again, before he had the chance.

"Truthfully, he gave me a shock when I saw him alive. The last I saw him before the failed mission with Lydecker, he was alone in the woods, with a dislocated leg, and a broken neck."

His face turned even redder.

"WHAT! You broke his...why...you didn't...but..."

For the first time in history, X-5 599, was speechless.

"Let me explain," she said urgently, "you know on the news all of those sudden killings, where all of the victims teeth were pulled out?"

He nodded his head, and it suddently dawned on him.

_'It was Ben. He killed all of those people. But why.'_

"How could he do that."

"Remember when we were training, and Lydecker brought outa person from death row. He let him go with only a knife, and we had to chase him down and kill him."

She saw him nodd his head, and a look of relization, came across it.

"Well, I guess that once we escaped, he needed that same kind of strucure. We were made to be killing machines. You know how he always wanted a answer to everthing. Anyway when I found him, he was doing the same thing to a priest. I couldn't let him kill another person. We fought. I broke his leg. Lydeckers men were coming. He started to cry, he didn't want to go back. I distracted him and I..."

"Broke my neck," Ben was back, tears in his eyes, "When they found me, I was barely alive, the took me back, and fixed me up. I was sent down to the anomolies, for two months. I thought that was the end. But he finally let me out. I am scared what will happen, if we get exposed."

"Why, didn't you call me?"

"Because you never returned my calls. I knew how to deaden the pain, and how to become a soldier agian. We never should have left. I am a good soldier. I do as I am told." He said as though he was a little boy.

"Yes you are Ben. You are a good soldier. The best." She said trying to reassure him.

He started to cry again. Max grabbed him and hugged him.

Max saw that Zack was about to say something, but quickly shook her head.

"Awwww, are we interuppting something," said two voices behind them.

"About time you got here. Eva, you remember Zack."

Tears began pouring down both of their faces, but they were silent. Soon everybody sat down and swapped stories. Dinner turned out to be full of emotions, but they needed to get plannning.

"Okay Max. So I will call the rest of the unit and tell them the plans, and we will go from there."

"Sounds good. I will be spitting everyone up into teams. Me and Ben will be the only ones with two places. Once they have their assigned missions, they will be on their way, and once they are completed they will make their way to Terminal City."

"Make it happen. I will see you in Terminal City, then."

"Of course. Then I will report to Lydecker and see what he wants us to do after that."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow to let you know what going on. Here is my number."

With that they paid the bill and left the restaurant.

**FOR PICTURES OF ALL OF THE SPECIAL OPS GO TO MY GROUP. IT HAS PICS OF EVERYBODY THAT I HAVE MENTIONED SO FAR AS WELL AS SPECIAL OP. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY IF ANYONE OUT THERE HAS ANYTHING THAT THEY THINK THAT I SHOULD ADD PLEASE TELL ME OR SEND ME THE PIECE OF WRITING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE ENTERED IN MY STORY AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT. AND REMEMBER TO ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW.**

**SORRY THAT THIS WASN'T MY BEST CHAPTER, BUT I HAD TO HAVE IT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMORROW AND WILL BE MUCH BETTER, I PROMISE.**

**Shygirl: Thank you for the review. Sorry it has been taking so long, I think that the revisions I did, will make the story better in the long run.**

**Angelofdarkness78: Thank you for the review. Zack is going to be in for a while. But I don't know if I will keep this a Max and Zack fic. I might go back to Max and Alec. Or if I get enough votes, I might even do a Max and Original Cindy, Max or Sketchy, or a Max and Normal. LOL. I am so evil. Mwuaaaaahhhh.**

**Guest Type Person: Thank you for the review. Sorry I haven't updated. That is so not like me. Anyway, I guess you figured that Jack is indeed dead, but I brought some else back. If I can get it to work, another person who died, might be making another appearence.**

**Iredescent Twilight: Thank you for the review. Give away the entire plot? I don't think so. But once I get 75 reviews, everybody gets to ask one question. Make it good. Make it bad. Just make it. **

**AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO: Black Lion, Electricgurl. **

**IF ANYBODY HAVE ANY IDEAS, OR WRITING THAT THEY WHAT ME TO ADD TELL ME, AND I WILL PROBABLY ADD IT. **


	12. WHAT! HE'S GAY

**NEW INFO: FOR FULL INFORMATION ON THE X-5'S GO TO x52599 ON THE FF WEBSITE. I ALSO HAVE A YAHOO GROUP WITH PICS OF ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE USED SO FAR. **

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DARK ANGEL, IF I DID THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN A THIRD SEASON.**

**SUMMARY: ATTHE END OF "AND JESUS BOUGHT A CASSEROLE" OUR FAVORITE SHE-RO _X5- 452_ OR ALSO KNOWN AS MAX IS CAPTURED. NOT COMPLETEING THE MISSION, THE D.N.A. LAB IS STILL INTACT, AND SHE GETS SHOTS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHEST. ZACK, SYL, KRIT, LOGAN, AND LYDECKER ESCAPED. SHE DIDN'T, THIS IS HER STORY...**

**Chapter: 12**

_'Wow, that was different, than I imagined. I can't believe how much they have changed, in such a short amount of time. I was getting ready to relocate her, and she drops this bomb on me," _Zack thought,"_although it was a surprise to learn that Ben was behind all of those killings. Makes sence though. He always wanted a reason. But still Max did the right thing. And Eva, she is still alive. We should have got her anyway, we left so many people behind. I never thought that all of thetransgenics would have to go through psy-ops.'_

His thoughts ended there, as his cell phone rang.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey Zack."

"Hey Jondy. What do you want?"

"Gee...thats a nice welcome. Whats wrong."

"I just had a meeting with Max, Ben, Brin, and Eva."

"But I thought Eva was dead!"

"No, just shot in the arm. Anyway, did Max tell you her plan?"

"Yeah, I'm getting some stuff together right now. Then I will be heading toward Terminal City."

"Okay you do that. On the way can you stop by and pick up Zane and Jace."

"Isn't Jace in Mexico? And Zaneis in New York?"

"No, once we got together I relocated most of you. Anyway Jace is a few blocks away from you, and Zane is in Seattle, working for the same services Max was."

"You mean..."

"Yeah, that place. I don't want to mention to much over the phone, in case it got tapped."

"Okay, you call them, and I'll leave in a few days."

"Okay, be safe. 599 out."

With that he hung up the phone and made more calls, getting everyone to move.

_'Damn Max. I thought this might be a peaceful year. You screwed that up. This is going to be a big project. Knowing Lydecker he is going to want this to be like a mini manticore. Oh well, better get packing.'_

* * *

After they foursome left the restaurant, they followed their Commanding Officer to where they were staying. She looked at her cell phone, once she was in her room, and noticed that she had messages. She quickly listened to them, and got to calling her team. 

"494, here."

"Its 452. Where are you?"

"Just a few klicks short of where the facility is."

"Good. Stop for the night. At 04:00 hours, send 291to do some recon, then meet her at five klicks from where you are."

"Understood, ma'am."

"Great 494...I mean Alec."

"Goodnight...Max?"

"Goodnight. Stay safe soldier."

She hung up then started to dial Brin.

"734, here."

"Hey Brin, its 452."

"Oh, hey Max. Whatcha need?"

"For this mission we are going to split up into teams you are going to Sacramento, California. Remember what I told you?"

"Yeah, I know the mission. But what if they don't believe me?"

"I already have that taken care of. Lyedecker gave us some Commander Seals. I think that he expected us to do it this way. Anyway you will be working with Aiden. Understood?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am. Stay safe."

"Stay safe."

She continued to call and have the same conversation with Aiden, Eva, and Dek. When she was done, she looked at her list,it isas itfollows.

Seattle- Done

Montana- 452/493

California- 734/344

Colorado- 452/493

Arizona- 766/776

After all was completed, she went in the bathroom, to take a bath, when her phone rang. She went to get it and looked at the number. It was Lydecker.

"Commanding Officer X-5 452."

"Hello 452, report."

"Sir, we have succefully made it to Montana without any problems. I have split up the teams to cut the time in half sir. We should be back in a few months, sir."

"Very good, 452. Tell me, have you made contact with any of the other 09ers."

"Sir, yes, sir."

"Really. What did you tell them."

"Sir, I told 599 the mission, and he agreed, sir."

"Good, then I shall expect nothng but the best if we do turn out to be exposed."

"Permission to speak, sir."

"Permission granted, 452."

"Sir, who is threatning to expose us."

"Some rich white boy, who thinks he can solve the worlds probelms. He calls him self Eyes Only."

She gulped.

"Is that all 452."

It took all of her resolve not to snitch on her friend?

"No, sir."

"Good."

He hung up.

_'Damnit Logan. Its you. Your the one putting us in danger. Well you better wait. As a matter a fact, I think a phone call is in order. But first...'_

She slipped in the tub, and rested for a few seconds. Then dialed the number.

"Sup," said a voice, that soothed her.

"Hey O.C."

"Who the hell is this. Sketchy is that you?"

"No, its me, Max."

"Max, your alive," her voice cracked.

"Yeah, I was never dead. I got shot down, but am on a mission now."

"Damn girl its hella good to hear your voice again. When you gonna stop by?"

"Well, I am in Montana now, then I have to make my way down to Arizona, the back to Seattle. I can stay there for about a week, then I have to go back."

"Why don't you just run off. We miss you so much. Even wheels does. Normal is mad as hell, and Sketchy...well he is in a relationship."

"He is...with who?"

"You nevah guess."

"Huh, a slut."

"Nope, he switched teams girl."

"WHAT! So he's gay."

"Yeah, funny as hell too. He flirts with Normal. We kick it all the time now. But try and guess who he is wit."

"Uhhhh, Normal."

"HAHAHA, not even close. Try wheels."

"Logan, he is with Logan."

"Your not too sad are you. I mean we all thought you were dead. He needed to move on."

"But onto a man. Damn, I turned one. Well thats a first."

"Hey, give me your number, so we can chat sometime."

She gave her the number then hung up. She debated on calling Logan. But thought he might be with his new boyfriend. She slowly slipped deeper into the water, and closed her eyes. Breathing in and out she slowly fell asleep.

**FOR PICTURES OF ALL OF THE SPECIAL OPS GO TO MY GROUP. IT HAS PICS OF EVERYBODY THAT I HAVE MENTIONED SO FAR AS WELL AS SPECIAL OP. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY IF ANYONE OUT THERE HAS ANYTHING THAT THEY THINK THAT I SHOULD ADD PLEASE TELL ME OR SEND ME THE PIECE OF WRITING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE ENTERED IN MY STORY AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT. AND REMEMBER TO ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW.**

**Reviews: **

**Angelofdarkness78: Thank you for the review. Yeah, sorry about the wait, I had all of the chapters from 11 through 15, and told my brother to type it, but he is really lazy. Don't worry, he got yelled at. Because of him I have to catch up on all of my classes, and my story. Anyway...Max and Zack...we'll see. HEHEHE. Don't worry most likely its going to be...oops almost slipped.**

**Iridescent Twilight: Thank you for the review. Yep you have two questions, not that I'm keeping score. I will usually answer a question, if it is asked. And I don't think that I will reveal the story, quite yet. But I have have been giving you major hints. Did you re-read the revisions, if you have Jack is dead, but Ben is alive, also one more. HEHEHE. That was a freebie.**

**AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO: Shygirl1, **

**IF ANYBODY HAVE ANY IDEAS, OR WRITING THAT THEY WHAT ME TO ADD TELL ME, AND I WILL PROBABLY ADD IT. **


	13. Water, is a pouring, assignments, are a ...

**NEW INFO: FOR FULL INFORMATION ON THE X-5'S GO TO x52599 ON THE FF WEBSITE. I ALSO HAVE A YAHOO GROUP WITH PICS OF ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE USED SO FAR. **

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DARK ANGEL, IF I DID THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN A THIRD SEASON.**

**SUMMARY: ATTHE END OF "AND JESUS BOUGHT A CASSEROLE" OUR FAVORITE SHE-RO _X5- 452_ OR ALSO KNOWN AS MAX IS CAPTURED. NOT COMPLETEING THE MISSION, THE D.N.A. LAB IS STILL INTACT, AND SHE GETS SHOTS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHEST. ZACK, SYL, KRIT, LOGAN, AND LYDECKER ESCAPED. SHE DIDN'T, THIS IS HER STORY...**

**Chapter: 13**

_'So they think it is a good idea,' _thought Lydecker,'_I taught them better than I thought. This is going to work out perfect. My own soldiers, perfect soldiers. This is going to be spectacular. My plans are going great.'_

* * *

Our favorite Commanding Officer, woke up in a luke warm tub. She quickly got out, dryed off, and got dressed. Fifteen minutes later, she was ready to go. She went downstairs to meet the rest of her unit, but found none of them up. 

Frowning, she got up and went to find them. She walked back up to her room, and looked for her little brother. She found him on the couch, snoring away.

"Ben, wake up. Come on time to go."

Nothing, not even a budge.

"Damnit Ben, wake up." She said a little louder. "Fine you want to act like a brat, I'll treat you like one."

Still nothing. She brought herself too full height, got her hands ready, and started to...tickle him. He sat up fast, and glared at her while laughing.

"Maxie, come on...stop, that tickles."

She stopped for a second but continued.

"Well soldier, next time wake up on time."

With that said she walked away, with a quick...

"Hurry up we leave in ten."

She closed the door, then went into the next room. In this room she found Eva asleep on the bed, and Dek on the floor. Deciding that she was going to do this the fast way, she got a two glasses of ice cold water, and poured it on them both.

"AAAAHHHH. What the hell do you think you're doing," yelled Dek, screaming at her.

Slowly her face, took a serious look, "Do remember who you are talking to 776," she said, while laughing wildly on the inside.

His eyes grew in fear, as he remembered what happened to Biggs (510) and Alec (494). He covered himself, and slowly got up.

"Apologizies, ma'am. It won't happen again."

"Make sure that it doesn't."

"Max," said a voice behind her, "leave him be, and stop scaring him.

Slowly a smile formed on her face, and she burst out laughing.

"Awww Eva...you had to say that huh. I had him...I got him good."

She walked away laughing and walked out of the room, throwing a...

"Be downstairs in ten minutes," before she closed the door.

_'That was fun, now onto the next room. Brin and Aiden.'_

She opened the door, and found Brin awake, doing her hair. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey Max," she greeted, "sorry, but I'm almost done. Haven't gotten to do my hair in awhile."

"Yeah, I know. Can you get Aiden up through. You guys have to leave soon."

"Sure, no prob. Where are we going anyway?"

"You guys are going to the California, facility."

"Okay, once he's up will be down."

"Okay, bye."

She left the room and went downstairs. She met up with Ben, Eva, and Dek. She walked towards them, and sat down.

"Hey Ben." She said.

"Yeah, whats up."

"Can you go get me breakfast. You know how I like it." **(Sorry I'm to lazy to type breakfast foods.)**

"Sure."

He left them alone, and she started to talk.

"Okay Eva, Dek. You guys are going to hit Colorado. You know your mission. You know the password. This is all you need."

She gave them a Commanders Seal.

"This is not to be flashed around, too much. Use it if anyone starts to ask to many questions. If you do not know, this give you the power of a commander. Even the Colonel and the Director, must listen to you. Do not lose it. Understood?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

"Good, you don't have time for breakfast right now. Stop when you are ten klicks away. Be safe. I don't want to find out about any problems. Dismissed."

They nodded in her direction, and walked off. She saw them get in their cars, and they drove away.

_'Be safe sister. Dek please don't do anything too stupid.'_

"Here you go."

Ben was back with her breakfast.

"Thanks lil' bro. Hey here comes Brin and Aiden."

Again, Max sent Ben away to go get something for her, and gave the Mission assignment to her unit mates. They left quickly, and Ben came back again.

"Okay, Ben. Lets move."

They walked back upstairs, packed what little they had unpacked, and were on their way.

**FOR PICTURES OF ALL OF THE SPECIAL OPS GO TO MY GROUP. IT HAS PICS OF EVERYBODY THAT I HAVE MENTIONED SO FAR AS WELL AS SPECIAL OP. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY IF ANYONE OUT THERE HAS ANYTHING THAT THEY THINK THAT I SHOULD ADD PLEASE TELL ME OR SEND ME THE PIECE OF WRITING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE ENTERED IN MY STORY AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT. AND REMEMBER TO ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW.**

**Reviews: **

**Shygirl1- Thank you for the review. I thought you might like what in store for Logan and his 'boo'.**

**Iridescent Twilight- Thank you for the review. The part with Logan and Sketchy, I was going to save that for later, and have Max catch him bent over the kitchen table with bling pounding into him, but thought that might be a little too revealing.**

**Angelofdarkness78- Thank you for the review. So is that your question, about Tinga? I have an answer, if you want it instant message me on yahoo messenger at hphotshot3. There is very close change that it will be Max and Zack. All I am for certain right now is, she will not end up with Logan or Sketchy, although Normal might be a good idea. Even if it is not permenit. Maybe a heat with him, ohhh I just got an idea. HEHEHE**

**Cora- Thank you for the review. Like I said in my answer to angelofdarkness78, I am not for certain. But it will most likely be Max and Zack.**

**IF ANYBODY HAVE ANY IDEAS, OR WRITING THAT THEY WHAT ME TO ADD TELL ME, AND I WILL PROBABLY ADD IT. **


	14. A new friend

**NEW INFO: FOR FULL INFORMATION ON THE X-5'S GO TO x52599 ON THE FF WEBSITE. I ALSO HAVE A YAHOO GROUP WITH PICS OF ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE USED SO FAR. **

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DARK ANGEL, IF I DID THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN A THIRD SEASON.**

**SUMMARY: ATTHE END OF "AND JESUS BOUGHT A CASSEROLE" OUR FAVORITE SHE-RO _X5- 452_ OR ALSO KNOWN AS MAX IS CAPTURED. NOT COMPLETEING THE MISSION, THE D.N.A. LAB IS STILL INTACT, AND SHE GETS SHOTS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHEST. ZACK, SYL, KRIT, LOGAN, AND LYDECKER ESCAPED. SHE DIDN'T, THIS IS HER STORY...**

**Chapter: 14**

"Ben, you ready to go?" She called out.

"Yeah, lets move."

They got into their seperate cars, and left.

_'I really hope all goes well. They shouldn't put up much of fight. All of the trainers, directors, colonels, and guards are going to be gone," _she thought, _'so the transgentics are going to be the only ones. Won't be hard. Not hard at all.'_

She stopped her train of thought, and looked over at her little brother, who was riding beside her, in a Honda Civic. She nodded at him, and took off at a faster speed. He followed right behind her, until they stopped a few miles away.

"Max, whats wrong?" He asked.

She loooked at him for a second, before turning and walking away.

"I'm hungery," she said. "I never got to finish breakfast."

"Oh."

They walked inside a Lions, and ordered some food. While they waited, Ben focused on his older sister, while she was looking around the restaurant.

"Whats up?"

"Nothin, just looken around, just in case. You know."

"Yeah."

Once they had finished eating, they got back on the road. Not ten minutes later, did Bens phone ring.

"493 here."

"Hey Ben, its me."

He looked out of his window, and saw that Max was talking to him.

"Whats the matter?"

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure that you know that we have to play our parts as perfect soldiers, once we get in the base."

"Yeah," he said with a sigh, "I know."

"Good. 452 out. Good luck."

"Good luck."

As soon as they came to the operation station, **(the outer station, where they will first **enter** the facility), **she put the brake on her bike, and waited to be reconized.

"What do you want," said the security guard, standing with a gun in his hand.

She rolled her eyes at the weapon, and got off the bike. Standing at attention, she addressed the idiot with the gun.

_'I wonder when they started making X-6's security guards. He can't be older than fifeteen'._

"Commanding Officer of Special Operations of the Seattle Facility- X5- 452. We will proceed into this facility, and will follow our orders."

"Open the gate," he called, then he turned back to the transgenic, "you will do well to remember your place, 09er."

"And you," she responded, "will do well not to question one, with the Commanders Seal."

"That is treason traitor. I know all about you, you piece of shit. This will be reported to your director."

"No it will not," she said.

The security guard blurred foward to slap her, but she blocked it, and pulled out the seal.

"If I am a liar, then what is this?" she asked, but before he could answer she started to talk again, "why I belive this is the Commanders Seal. Stand up," she ordered.

The guard, glared at her, but did it anyway. Defying one with the Commanders Seal, was a one way ticket to Psy- Ops.

"Are you stupid?" She asked one more time.

_'I refuse to stand at attention for the likes of her.' _He thought.

"ATTENTION," she shouted in his face, "you disrespect me one more time, you will go to Psy- ops. State your designation."

"X-6 252, ma'am."

"Your from the Seattle facility, 252."

"Yes, ma'am," he said again.

"What are you doing here?"

"Was I learned that a fil...I mean you took over as leader of Unit 2, I asked for a transfer, ma'am."

"Why, did you do that."

"Because, I didn't want to follow someone, who would escape agian, and leave us to deal with psy-ops."

She saw the flash of fear in his eye.

"Understandable. Relax 252."

He relaxed, but still kept his eyes trained on her.

"I know what you are talking about. We left, because our brother was killed for seizing. I was next. 599 gave the orders, and we left. We never thought about what would happen. You have all reason to be angry, brother."

"I am not your brother."

"No you are not. We have lead very different lives, but here we are...I in a commanding position, and you given a lowly task of a security guard. You have no idea what is going on right now. You will disband your post and follow me, 252."

He knew that he could not defy a direct order. He bowed his head and replyed...

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

"452. You can call me 452. You have earned my respect. Get into his car."

He stepped into the car, and looked at the transgenic.

"Hey 494."

"Huh, oh, no I'm 493, his older twin."

"Oh, another one."

"If you mean 09er, then yes."

He turned the car on and followed Max, all the way in.

**IN THE CAR**

"So whats your designation."

"252." He said.

Ben looked over and saw that he looked nervous.

"No reason to be nervous. If you have a question, ask."

He looked down, and a blush appeared on his face.

"Whats it like?" He asked.

"Whats what like?"

"The outside. Living out there. Away from Manticore. Away from the training, punishment, killing. Whats it like away from Psy-ops."

He looked over at him, and finallysaid...

"On the outside, it hurts. At least for me it did. All of you who stayed, think that we had it easy. You were wrong. No friends, no family. No unit. We couldn't stay together, we were constantly relocated. Never in the same place for more than a few months. But if I had to chose right this second of being back inside Manticore, or going back to my life. I would go back to my life in a second. You think you are free. You are not."

"I want to be free." He finally said.

"Let me talk to 452, and we will see, what we can do."

That said they continued on their way, and stop shortly. He got out of the car to talk to her, while the young child, stayed in the car.

**SORRY THIS ONE IS SO SHORT, BUT MY BROTHER IS BEING A ASS, AND I NEED TO DO SOME CHORES. ANOTHER ONE IS COMING TOMORROW. BE PREPARED FOR A LOT OF TALKS, ACTION, AND POSSIBLY, ZACK.**

**FOR PICTURES OF ALL OF THE SPECIAL OPS GO TO MY GROUP. IT HAS PICS OF EVERYBODY THAT I HAVE MENTIONED SO FAR AS WELL AS SPECIAL OP. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY IF ANYONE OUT THERE HAS ANYTHING THAT THEY THINK THAT I SHOULD ADD PLEASE TELL ME OR SEND ME THE PIECE OF WRITING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE ENTERED IN MY STORY AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT. AND REMEMBER TO ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW.**

**Reviews:**

**Iriderescent Twilight- Thank you for the review. Don't worry Logan will definitly get his, and Sketchy will hook up with somebody. I already know who. Heres a hit, its a 09er.**

**Angelofdarkness78- Thank you for the review. Ok ok ok you've convinced me to make it Max and Alec, or was it Max and Zack...just kidding. Yeah its going to be Max and Zack, but that doesn't mean I can have a little fun with Normal first. MWWAAAAHHHHH. I'm like so evil. while flipping cheerleaderish blond hair, and blowing a big pink bubble of my bubblegum LOL**

**Shygirl1- Yeah it going to be what you want.**

**AND A SPECIAL THANKS TOO: **

**IF ANYBODY HAVE ANY IDEAS, OR WRITING THAT THEY WHAT ME TO ADD TELL ME, AND I WILL PROBABLY ADD IT. **


	15. Family Jewels last forever, or do they

**NEW INFO: FOR FULL INFORMATION ON THE X-5'S GO TO x52599 ON THE FF WEBSITE. I ALSO HAVE A YAHOO GROUP WITH PICS OF ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE USED SO FAR. **

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DARK ANGEL, IF I DID THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN A THIRD SEASON.**

**SUMMARY: ATTHE END OF "AND JESUS BOUGHT A CASSEROLE" OUR FAVORITE SHE-RO _X5- 452_ OR ALSO KNOWN AS MAX IS CAPTURED. NOT COMPLETEING THE MISSION, THE D.N.A. LAB IS STILL INTACT, AND SHE GETS SHOTS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHEST. ZACK, SYL, KRIT, LOGAN, AND LYDECKER ESCAPED. SHE DIDN'T, THIS IS HER STORY...**

**Chapter: 15**

"Hello?" said a male voice.

"Yo wheels, whats crackalakin home skillet?" said a female on the other line.

"Hey O.C. Whats up? Is it Sketchy?"

"No, boo, nothin' wrong wit your man. Although he is walkin' a little funny. Anyway, guess who I heard from last night?"

"Uhhhh, your lickety boo," he said.

"No, and don't say that again, you make it sound...white. I heard from Max."

Nothing could be heard from the other line. A minute passed before either of them said anything.

"Hello...Logan...you there."

"Yeah," he said in a scratchy voice, "I'm here. Are you sure it was her."

"No fool, I was dreaming. Of course it was her. I think I would reconize my boo's voice."

"Well when is she going to be here? Is she in trouble? Where is she?"

"Hold on, hold on. She's on a mission right now."

"You mean, she's one of them."

"No, at least, I don't think so. She sounded normal. She said she can stop by once her mission is over."

"I hope she's okay.

* * *

As soon as they parked, Ben walked over to talk to her.

"Hey." He said.

She looked over at him and started to talk.

"No, Ben. I already told you, when we are at a facility, we go back to soldier mode. Me as your C.O. I don't want to tell you that again."

He bowed his head.

"Sorry, ma'am."

She looked around, seeing no-one in site, except for the boy, she responded.

"Its okay, Ben. We just have to be careful. What did you want."

"The kid wants in. He wants to be free."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Send him this way, I'll talk to him, and see what we can do."

"Yes, ma'am."

He walked away. As she was getting everything ready, she sensed that the boy had moved to her. She turned around and looked at him.

_'Guess he does know how to get what he wants.' _She thought.

"So, 493 tells me that you want out. Is that correct, 252?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, it is going to take a lot more then you standing at attention, without being told, to get it. But I will allow a transfer back to the Seattle Facility. But sense we are not going there, for some time, you will be allowed to travel with us. Do not make me regret this, 252."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you ma'am."

"Very good. 493, get him situated. I want the transfer papers, before we leave."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

She turned back around, and finished gathering her things together. All three of the transgenics, walked into the compound. It was deserted. No one was in site.

_'Thank the blue lady, that they have toilets.'_

452, found her way to the main control unit. Pressing a row of buttons, she let out the current transgenics. Another buttoned pressed, and her voice was heard over the intercom.

"All transgenics. Meet in the training yard."

Then she cut it off. As she was walking out, she heard the stomp of every trangenic. A tear ran down her face, before she could blink it away. Standing in front of all of these trangenics, made her want to finish this mission even more.

"Who the hell are you?" said a male voice in the crowd.

"Who said that," said 493. "I you don't come foward right now, I will have every one of you in Psy-ops.

"That is enough," she said. "Who ever said that come to the front."

A white male, came throught the crowd. With black hair and and brown eyes he stood at 5' 10.

"I said it," he growled. "Now, who the hell are you."

"I am Special Operaton Commanding Officer, 452."

"Impossible. The would never make a filthy 09er of C.O. Maybe of the anomolies, but nothing else. Get out of my site you trash."

"493, take care of him."

Ben stepped up, while the male sneered at him.

"Another piece of shit. You cannot contend with me. I have eleven years of training on you."

"Then I should be no problem."

The other male eyes glazed over, before he blurred forward. He threw a punch at him face. Ben blocked his fist with his arm, then grabbed his arm, and twisted it to the side. He then aimed a punch to his ribs. Then grabbed his neck, brought it down, then punched it. He threw him to the ground, and put his knee to his neck.

"Very good, 493. Let him up."

493, let the him up, but kept a hold of his hands. Ben turned him so that he was faced her.

"Now what do you have to say."

"Fuck you."

She looked at him, before grabbing his head, and lifting it up.

"What did you say to me."

"I said fuck..."

But that was all that he got out as a slap reached his mouth.

"I would suggest not to use that kind of language, with me."

"Go to hell, bitch. And take you lapdogs with you."

She turned to the crowd.

"Is this the kind of greeting I am expected to get."

She turned around again, and pressed on his ribs. He looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"Now what do you need to say."

"Fuck you."

She picked up her foot, and placed it on his chest.

"One more time, what do I want to hear."

"Fuck you, bitch."

"You know 493, he is more idiotic then 510, isn't he."

"Yes, ma'am, he is."

"Would you care to whisper in his ear what happened to those who disrespect me."

"Yes, ma'am."

He leaned close to the other transgenic, and whispered in his ear. Once he was done, the other boy started to thrash around. Fear evident in his eyes.

"Now, what do you say."

The boy looked around at all the faces, and said in a clear voice.

"Fuck you 09er."

She looked at him, then picked up her foot once again, and let it fly swiftly to its target. With a high pitched scream, and a bunch of 'ooooooohhhhhhhhsss' she let him fall back.

"That wasn't what I wanted to here. Now what do you say."

"F-F-Fuck..."

Before he could finish she let another one fly. Twice she had kicked him in the family jewels, and twice he had screamed.

"One more chance, and then I might think that something is wrong with you. I might have this transgenic 252, take a look at you. Who knows you might have prostate cancer."

With that said he started to struggle even more. She grabbed his chin, and forced it upwords.

"What do you say for yourself. Doesn't have to be loud."

"Sorry, ma'am."

"Let him go, 493."

He let him fall. Once he was back up, he walked slowly back to his place.

"Oh yes, I forgot. State your designation."

He glared at her, and looked about to refuse, but someone beat him to it.

"I believe, she asked you a question," said 252, with a big grin on his face.

He flushed before stuttering out.

"X-5 133, ma'am."

"Very well, 133. Now," she continued, "that 133 has remembered his proper place, we will get started. I want all the X5's to remain here. All X6's and X7's are to report to training area 10. Once that is complete, wait there for futher instructed. You are dismissed."

She heard the snap of boots, and saw them stomping off.

_'This group of transgenics is going to be hard, escpecially 133. Damn, I wish Zack were here.'_

**FOR PICTURES OF ALL OF THE SPECIAL OPS GO TO MY GROUP. IT HAS PICS OF EVERYBODY THAT I HAVE MENTIONED SO FAR AS WELL AS SPECIAL OP. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY IF ANYONE OUT THERE HAS ANYTHING THAT THEY THINK THAT I SHOULD ADD PLEASE TELL ME OR SEND ME THE PIECE OF WRITING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE ENTERED IN MY STORY AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT. AND REMEMBER TO ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW.**

**Reviews:**

**Shygirl1- Thanks for the review. Thanks. Hope to see you on yahoo messenger.**

**Angelofdarkness78- Thank you for the review. Zack...hmmm thats a good idea. Just kidding, it will be Max and Zack. But I don't know how to make a love scene, Im only 9. **

**PLEASE EVERYBODY WHO READS THIS FIC, REVIEW, NO FLAMES ACCEPTED. I WILL TAKE HELPFUL CRETIZISM. TELL YOUR FRIENDS. HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD READ.**

**IF ANYBODY HAVE ANY IDEAS, OR WRITING THAT THEY WHAT ME TO ADD TELL ME, AND I WILL PROBABLY ADD IT. **


	16. Information and a little one

**NEW INFO: FOR FULL INFORMATION ON THE X-5'S GO TO x52599 ON THE FF WEBSITE. I ALSO HAVE A YAHOO GROUP WITH PICS OF ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE USED SO FAR. **

**DISCLAIMER: **This is an original story based on James Cameron's Dark Angel and the characters Max, Alec and Lydecker (for example) are his property. Dek,Drew etc are taken from Fayth's story Moving Ahead which can be found here http/ is an original story based on James Cameron's Dark Angel and the characters Max, Alec and Lydecker (for example) are his property. Dek,Drew etc are taken from Fayth's story Moving Ahead which can be found here

**SUMMARY: ATTHE END OF "AND JESUS BOUGHT A CASSEROLE" OUR FAVORITE SHE-RO _X5- 452_ OR ALSO KNOWN AS MAX IS CAPTURED. NOT COMPLETEING THE MISSION, THE D.N.A. LAB IS STILL INTACT, AND SHE GETS SHOTS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHEST. ZACK, SYL, KRIT, LOGAN, AND LYDECKER ESCAPED. SHE DIDN'T, THIS IS HER STORY...**

**Chapter: 16**

Once the X-6s and the X-7s left she continued to speak with the rest of the Transgenics of the Montana facility.

"Okay. The time is now 07:00 hours. Your director, and your trainers are not going to ber here until 15:00 hours. I have you until then. Once this information has been, passed you will be allowed to leave. We are from the Wyoming/Seattle Facility, and are Project Special Operations. Themission that has been set for us, has been so directed by Colonel Lydecker."

_'So Lydecker"_ she thought, _"you have been busy."_

As she thought this, she looked around at the her fellow Manticorians. Fear had crossed their eyes, before they regained their composure as killing machines.

"Their is someone on the outside, that is threatning to expose us. Any questions?"

When no one raised their hands, she continued.

"As you know the Wyoming/ Seattle Facility, has its on controls over every facility in the United States. Their are some directers who wish to kill all of you if this happens, the rest do not. Once you hear the this password _'Bip, Bip, Bip,' _you are to make your way, with anyone else to Terminal City in Seattle. If you don't know the way ask someone..."

"Why should we believe you," called a voice from the crowd.

She glared into the crowd, the 'zoomed' in on the person who said it.

"Well 133, I guess it was to much to hope that you would keep silenc," she paused for a second, while a blush crept up his cheeks,"the reason that you should believe be is because I have the commanders seal. That should be enough for you."

Thinking another interution would not occur, she continued.

"Now after you get there you will be..."

But she was mistaken.

"You don't have the Commander Seal. Not even a real transgenic who didn't try to escape, has been given one. I bet this is a test to see if we follow you or Manticore." He said smugly.

She glared more at him then finally spoke.

"You would do will to keep your mouth shut. If this wasn't so important I would waste my time, by putting you in Psy-ops."

"You have no power..."

But he was cut off as his eyes beheld the commanders seal. Mutters flew across the room, as all eyes beheld it.

"Now that I have gotten your attention, you will be quiet. As I was saying, as you arrive at Terminal City you will be divided into specific groups, and will awaited instruction. Training will proceed as normal, untilthe Colonel comes. Any questions?"

No one dared raised there hand.

"I do not think there is need, but from what I have gathered sofar, this facility may not be the brightest of the bunch. This goes no farther than this room. Do not speak of to anybody. You all have been trained, toforceinformation not to come out during psy-ops. You are dismissed."

Once they left the X-6's came in. It seemed, to her, that this group was alittle bit more tolerant. Take into account that they were onlyten to fifteen. But much more tolerant. More questions were asked, but on a more respectful level.

After the X-6s the X-7s came in.They were alot smaller ages two through nine, and a lot more determined then either of the groups. A lot more questions, but she answered them in stride.

After a long day, she was finished. As she was walking back to the main office to leave, a young girl came over.

"Excuse me ma'am." She said.

Max looked down and saw the little X-7. No more then three years old, her eyes were all ready hardend.

"Yes," she replied, "what do you need."

The little girl bit her lip and said.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go warn the other facilities of the danger."

"But I like you. Everyone else her is mean to me. They don't like me."

"Well then, we will have to do something about that won't we? You will be coming with us. Whats your designation?"

"X-7 824."

"Well 824, looks like you will be going on your very first mission. Are you ready."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," she said blinking back the tearsshe knew were coming.

The trainer soldier looked down at her, then started to walk. The little transgenic followed her, along with 493, and 252. The four transgenics left, with a salute to each of them, and was gone quickly. Once they were outside the facility, she gave a sigh.

"Thank the blue lady, that is over with."

**SORRY THIS ONE WAS SO SHORT, AND HAD LACK OF ACTION, BUT IT NEEDED TO BE HERE. HOPE YOU LIKED IT, IF YOU DIDN'T THEN MAYBE YOU'LL LIKE THE NEXT ONE.**

**FOR PICTURES OF ALL OF THE SPECIAL OPS GO TO MY GROUP. IT HAS PICS OF EVERYBODY THAT I HAVE MENTIONED SO FAR AS WELL AS SPECIAL OP. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY IF ANYONE OUT THERE HAS ANYTHING THAT THEY THINK THAT I SHOULD ADD PLEASE TELL ME OR SEND ME THE PIECE OF WRITING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE ENTERED IN MY STORY AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT. AND REMEMBER TO ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW.**

**Reviews:**

**Shygirl1- **Thank you for the review.

**Danielle- **Thank you for the review. A first time reviewer, I was so excited. Like I said before I do not accept flames, but I do accept helpful critism. I am currently in the search for a beta. I do have my twin helping me, as well as my older sister. If I didn't it would be a lot worse. The commanders seal I thought I explained. The easiest way for me to define it would be it is a very powerful badge, that holds more power then any officer can hold (at least in my story). So when one holds the badge the person can have more power then a really really good offiecer. The reason ben is the way he is, is because he is a little boy to me. A little boy in a mans body, but he looks up to max and is scared of zack. As to stealing characters. my brother is a idiot, he told me that he made them for the story. I have talked to fayth, and the issue has been resolved. About the sex scene, I probably won't write it, my sister might though, she has tons of experience, I bet. I am again only 9 and probably won't be doing very good in the writing aspect, but will be trying. As for how adulty this might sound, I had my sister help me with the really big words. Thank you, and I hope you kep on reading.

**Angelofdarkness78- **Thank you for the review. I am so glad you like it. And its a deal.

HEY EVERYBODY LOOK AT ME LOOK AT ME. HEY YOU AND YOU AND YOU LOOK AT ME.

Now that I have your attention there is a really cool fanfiction out there it is called...Whose Love by angelofdarkness78, if you dont read well then I guess you dont read it. HAHAHAHA, thats what you get for reading a authors not made by a 9 year old.

**PLEASE EVERYBODY WHO READS THIS FIC, REVIEW, NO FLAMES ACCEPTED. I WILL TAKE HELPFUL CRETIZISM. TELL YOUR FRIENDS. HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD READ.**

**IF ANYBODY HAVE ANY IDEAS, OR WRITING THAT THEY WHAT ME TO ADD TELL ME, AND I WILL PROBABLY ADD IT. **


	17. Mother Max, Brother Ben, Son who, and Da...

**NEW INFO: OKAY, FOR THE FIRST TIME IN A WHIL I HAVE SOME NEW INFO. IN THE SERIES IT SUGGESTS THAT FOR EVERY NEX X CLASS THEY GET STONGER. IN MY STORY IT IS NOT SO. FOR EVERY XCLASS THEY JUST HAVE DIRRENT ANIMAL DNA. FOR FULL INFORMATION ON THE X-5'S GO TO x52599 ON THE FF WEBSITE. I ALSO HAVE A YAHOO GROUP WITH PICS OF ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE USED SO FAR. **

**DISCLAIMER: **This is an original story based on James Cameron's Dark Angel and the characters Max, Alec and Lydecker are his property. Any other charactersare taken from Fayth's story Moving Ahead which is an original story based on James Cameron's Dark Angel. Any other characters that are not from either of those stories are mine. Including X-7 84.

**SUMMARY: ATTHE END OF "AND JESUS BOUGHT A CASSEROLE" OUR FAVORITE SHE-RO _X5- 452_ OR ALSO KNOWN AS MAX IS CAPTURED. NOT COMPLETEING THE MISSION, THE D.N.A. LAB IS STILL INTACT, AND SHE GETS SHOTS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHEST. ZACK, SYL, KRIT, LOGAN, AND LYDECKER ESCAPED. SHE DIDN'T, THIS IS HER STORY...**

**Chapter: 17**

As soon as the four transgenics were out of the main compound, they stopped over at the Mission Office. As they stepped in a fellow transgenic was seen sitting there.

"Hem hem."

The transgenic looked over at them with a annoyed look. At seeing who they were he jumped into attention.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." He said with a salute.

"I am approving two transfers to the Wyoming/Seattle Facility, and two missions. X-6 252 and X-7 824 will be continueing with us on the mission, then will be coming with us back to our facility."

"Yes, ma'am. I just need to see the proper idenification."

She whipped out the Seal, and watched as he gaped at it, for a second. Sure, he had seen it during the assembly, but not up close. He finished the paper work, then sent them on their way.

Once the two transgenics had changed and gotten their mission bags, they left, the younger transgenics riding with 494. Ten minutes had past, and they were still quiet. Ben looked at them, at noticed them staring out of the window, taking in the scenery. He picked up his phone and called his Commading Officer.

"Commanding Officer 452."

"493 here."

"Whatcha need," she said, going back to her regular way of speaking.

"We need to go out to a late lunch or something. I think we may have a little problem."

"What do you mean, Ben."

"Remember what your first time was like. It wasn't even a mission for us. It is to them, we need to explain that..."

"Yes we do," she interuppted him, "let stop in about ten minutes, at the same place as last time. Okay."

"Okay, we can do that."

"Great, 452 out."

"493 out."

They both hung up. He looked back at the two younger soldiers, and wondered how differnet how his life would be if they hadn't run.

_'So young,'_ he thought, _'I hope that this turns out all right. Maybe we will find the guy who is trying to expose us. Then the threat will be over.'_

Ten long quiet minutes later, and they stopped at the same restaurant that they had before. Denny's. They got out of the car, and met up with Max. As they saw her they stood at attention. She crouched down on her knees, and began to speak with the little one.

"Okay 824. I need to know what all have you learned about the outside?"

"Not much, ma'am. So far we have begun basic hand to hand training, and learning how the world works. Out of handbooks mostly."

"Okay. How about you 252?"

"I know all about the outside, fighting, driving, most things a transgenic is supposed to know ma'am. I was cleared for a mission a few months back, but it got denied, when I asked for a transfer."

"Okay. When we go in there. Forgot most things about your training. This is your first assignment. Act like ordinaries. Do not stand at attention or ask permission to say anything. You are undercover. You are going to need to come up with names for each other. When 493 and me are on the outside, I go by Max and he goes by Ben. Lets go."

She walked in with Ben by her side, with the two children trailing behind her. They got seated shortly, and were asked to order. The meal past quickly, and they were soon back at the car.

"Okay you two. That was very good. Now before we reach out next destination, you will have to come up with names for yourselfs. Think on it."

She turned to Ben, and motioned for him to follow.

"Whats wrong, Max."

"Nothin," she said, "I want you to keep a close eye on those two. Keep up their training. They are both young, and very impressionable. Do not devulge too much about how our life's were, and do not say anything about the 09ers. Oh," she continued as he started to walk back, "send 252 this way."

He walked back to the car, and send 252 over.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," he said quietly while looking around.

"Look 252, I want you to come with me. Ben does not have enough training or the will power to train someone like you. He can handle 824 by himself, but that is all he can handle at this time. Get on the bike and wait for me."

He saluted her, and walked off. She walked back to the car and told Ben to leave without them, and to meet them in Colorado near the facility. He drove off.

"Okay 252. Now you need to come up for a name for yourself, or else I will," she said with a gleam in her eye.

He gulped and nodded. She got on the back of her back, and he got on as well holding onto her. They sped away.A few hours later she stopped at a car lot and told him to get off.

"Okay you have a name yet."

"Uhhhhh, how does Bobby sound?"

She shook her head.

"Think again."

"How about Thomas."

"No."

"What about Michael."

"Thats doable. Now just so you know that every facility, gives a transgenic a last name. The facility that we are from gives the name Guevera."

He nodded his head.

"Good."

"Uhhh, ma'am."

"On the outside its Max. What do you need." She said as she continued to walk onto the car lot.

"What are we doing here?"

"Getting you a cycle."

"Why?"

"Because you are so not riding on my baby, anymore. Besides you do not rely on others for transportation. Understood," she said.

"Yes, ma'am. I mean," he said with a look from her, "Yes Max."

She smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

He gave a embarrased smile back.

_'Max don't do this again. He is not your kid. He is a fellow transgenic.'_

She looked at him again. '_Forget it, I'l talk to him about it later._

"Lets go."

Three hours later, Michael had his own cycle. A beautiful black one. Almost idenical to hers. They left after paying for it, and made their way to Montana.

_'You know,_' he told himself, _'she's not that bad. She's kinda like having a big sister. Or a mom.'_

A tear stained his check, as the cool wind blew it away. Max looked over at him and saw it.

After about A half an hour the timed showed to be five o'clock. It was almost time for everyone to check in.

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE MUSHY, AND SHORT AS THEY ALL SEEM TO BE.**

**FOR PICTURES OF ALL OF THE SPECIAL OPS GO TO MY GROUP. IT HAS PICS OF EVERYBODY THAT I HAVE MENTIONED SO FAR AS WELL AS SPECIAL OP. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY IF ANYONE OUT THERE HAS ANYTHING THAT THEY THINK THAT I SHOULD ADD PLEASE TELL ME OR SEND ME THE PIECE OF WRITING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE ENTERED IN MY STORY AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT. AND REMEMBER TO ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW.**

**Reviews:**

Shygirl1- Thank you for the review. Hope you liked it.

angelofdarkness78- Thank you for the review. Yeah, I read your chapter, and it so rules. Anyway, thanks for telling your readers to read mine. Lately I have only been getting a couple of reviews for my chapters. I know their short, maybe I just need a beta or something.

Danielle- Thank you for the review. No problem at all. If you any more questions do not hesitate to aske.

**HEY EVERYBODY LOOK AT ME LOOK AT ME. HEY YOU AND YOU AND YOU LOOK AT ME.**

**Now that I have your attention there is a really cool fanfiction out there it is called...Whose Love by angelofdarkness78, if you dont read well then I guess you dont read it. HAHAHAHA, thats what you get for reading a authors not made by a 9 year old.**

**PLEASE EVERYBODY WHO READS THIS FIC, REVIEW, NO FLAMES ACCEPTED. I WILL TAKE HELPFUL CRETIZISM. TELL YOUR FRIENDS. HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD READ.**

**IF ANYBODY HAVE ANY IDEAS, OR WRITING THAT THEY WHAT ME TO ADD TELL ME, AND I WILL PROBABLY ADD IT. **


	18. Long Time, No see

**IN THE SERIES IS STATES FOR THAT EVERY X CLASS THEY GET STONGER. IN MY STORY IT IS NOT SO. FOR EVERY XCLASS THEY JUST HAVE DIRRENT ANIMAL DNA. FOR FULL INFORMATION ON THE X-5'S GO TO x52599 ON THE FF WEBSITE. I ALSO HAVE A YAHOO GROUP WITH PICS OF ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE USED SO FAR. **

**DISCLAIMER: This is an original story based on James Cameron's Dark Angel and the characters Max, Alec and Lydecker are his property. Any other charactersare taken from Fayth's story Moving Ahead which is an original story based on James Cameron's Dark Angel. Any other characters that are not from either of those stories are mine. Including X-7 84.**

**SUMMARY: ATTHE END OF "AND JESUS BOUGHT A CASSEROLE" OUR FAVORITE SHE-RO _X5- 452_ OR ALSO KNOWN AS MAX IS CAPTURED. NOT COMPLETEING THE MISSION, THE D.N.A. LAB IS STILL INTACT, AND SHE GETS SHOTS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHEST. ZACK, SYL, KRIT, LOGAN, AND LYDECKER ESCAPED. SHE DIDN'T, THIS IS HER STORY...**

**Chapter: 18**

As they continued to drive, thoughts swirled in their heads.

_'I hope this turns out okay,'_ thought Michael, '_I've never been on a mission before, and to top it off I have a 09er as a Commanding Officer...but I guess she's not that bad. I like her, a lot. I hope I did the right thing. She would be a great mom...I wonder...'_

Max continued to drive, and they did their little races for short distances.

* * *

_'Mom, I heard that you are on a mission. We believe you. There has been a rumor going around the units that the site may be cauterarized. Please come back to get us. Don't leave us again, mom. We love you.'_

* * *

Max looked down at her phone while it buzzed. She picked it up and flipped it open. 

"Commanding Officer, 452."

"Hey Max, its 210."

"Oh hey, Johnd, whats up?"

"Hey, I just got to T.C."

"How bad is it?"

"Well...not too bad...I guess. Its workable, but it definitly will need a lot of work."

"Thats fine. Call Zack as soon as possible, and tell him the situation."

"No prob. I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah, I picked someone up, and he is going to be helping. He's an X-6."

"Really, thats cool."

"Yeah, I am going to be sending him off pretty soon. I got to go. Talk to you later."

And she hung up.

* * *

_'Damn this is going by fast. Well at least we have some people here already, now we just need to get started. I guess we better start with the clean up,' _thought Jondy. 

**

* * *

**

In another part of the country, a young man with dirty blonde hair looked up from what his work, and looked down at his phone.

"Commanding Officer 599 here."

"Still consider yourself the commanding officer do you, 599."

"Lydecker, what do you want."

"I understand that C.O. 452 has told you the plan, is that correct 599."

"Yes, si...I mean yeah, she did."

The man chuckled.

"Old habits die hard 599. It is a mark of a good soldier. Your team will make its way too Terminal City, and begin to make preparations. Our program will work fine from there."

"Fine. Consider it done. But be sure that this is for Max and not for you."

"599 you hurt me so..."

And he hung up.

'That dirty basterd.' he thought,'how can Max trust him. Well, I'll be damned if we get caught after so long of being free. Time to plan.' 

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG TO COME OUT, AND SHORT AS THEY ALL SEEM TO BE. I NEED MAJOR HELP. IF SOMEONE COULD INSTANT MESSAGE ON YAHOO MESSENGER AT HPHOTSHOT5 THAT WOULD BE GREAT OR EMAIL ME WITH THE SAME NAME YAHOO . COM**

**FOR PICTURES OF ALL OF THE SPECIAL OPS GO TO MY GROUP. IT HAS PICS OF EVERYBODY THAT I HAVE MENTIONED SO FAR AS WELL AS SPECIAL OP. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY IF ANYONE OUT THERE HAS ANYTHING THAT THEY THINK THAT I SHOULD ADD PLEASE TELL ME OR SEND ME THE PIECE OF WRITING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE ENTERED IN MY STORY AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT. AND REMEMBER TO ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW.**

**Reviews:**

**Angelofdarkness78: **Thank you for the review. I thought that it would be a good touch. Remember the mom part, it may play a big part in the story. Zack...hmmmm yes he is coming soon, sooner then you might think. Cool, that would be great I'll send you all the chapters that are up right now, and add or correct anything you want, it can only make it better.

**Iridescent Twilight: **Thank you for the review. Max is such a total mom.

**Honey- x5 452: **Thank you for the review. Wow a new reviewer, I hope you liked it. I try to update a few times a week, but I sometimes can't, because of school. Anyway, I read the first chapter of your story, and I am not allowed to watch smallville, so I really didn't understand anything. I bet if I was allowed I would really like it. Anyway keep on writing, you area super cool writer.

MoonAngel23: Thank you for the review. Wow a new reviewer, I hoped you liked it. Continue to read, and always review.

**HEY EVERYBODY LOOK AT ME LOOK AT ME. HEY YOU AND YOU AND YOU LOOK AT ME.**

**Now that I have your attention there is a really cool fanfiction out there it is called...Whose Love by angelofdarkness78, if you dont read well then I guess you dont read it. HAHAHAHA, thats what you get for reading a authors note made by a10 year old.**

**PLEASE EVERYBODY WHO READS THIS FIC, REVIEW, NO FLAMES ACCEPTED. I WILL TAKE HELPFUL CRETIZISM. TELL YOUR FRIENDS. HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD READ.**

**IF ANYBODY HAVE ANY IDEAS, OR WRITING THAT THEY WHAT ME TO ADD TELL ME, AND I WILL PROBABLY ADD IT. **

**OKAY EVERYONE, I HAVE ONLY BEEN GETTING TWO OR THREE REVIEWS FOR EVERY CHAPTER, IT ONLY TAKES A SECOND, PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON...COME ON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO.**


End file.
